The power of a virgin
by LoVeLy.MyA
Summary: Après un cours de potion, des choses étranges commencent à arrivé. Seul le vrai amour peut sauvé Hermione...CHAPITRE 12 EN LIGNE:-)))
1. Premier jour

The power of a virgin  
  
C'est une fic que je suis en train de traduire de l'anglais. J'ai adoré cette fic alors j'ai décidé de la traduire en français pour que vous puissiez la lire. Malheureusement, comme la traduction d'une fic anglaise est quand même assez longue, et je bosse déjà sur deux autres fics, je mettrait un chapitre par semaine. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture...et reviewerrr moiii ;-) miciii!!!!:-)  
  
Disclamer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne suis que la traductrice.  
  
Chapitre 1 premier jour  
  
" Bonne chance Hermione. Désolé que tu dois être tout le temps avec cet idiot de serpentard!" lui dit Ron d'un air consolant  
  
Malgré le fait que Ron et Harry essaye de lui remonter le moral, cela ne changerait rien au fais qu'elle sera quand même avec Malfoy.  
  
" Tu auras probablement une chambre très agréable et très belle" ajouta Ron  
  
" Ouais, probablement"  
  
Hermione ne prêtais pas attention. Elle jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, lui non plus. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leur yeux se rencontrèrent, mais ils détournèrent leur tête très rapidement.  
  
Ni même Draco ou Hermione n'avait d'indice pour savoir à quoi allait ressembler leur année. Ils ne pouvaient même pas l'imaginé même s'ils essayaient.  
  
" M. Malfoy et Miss Granger, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît"  
  
Dumbledore était debout à la table des enseignants et les attendait.  
  
" Bien, à tout à l'heure, Hermione" lui dit Ron  
  
" Ouais, on se voit plus tard. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout va bien se passé." (** La vrai phrase s'tai je peux manipuler Malfoy, mais je l'ai changé**)  
  
Elle s'approcha de Dumbledore. Draco fit de même. Ils se regardèrent.  
  
" Malfoy" dit-elle  
  
Il inclina la tête.  
  
" Granger"  
  
" Toutes vos affaires sont déjà dans vos chambres. Allons-y"  
  
Le directeur passa dans le Grand hall et monta l'escalier. Il s'arrêta devant un énorme portrait où il y avait un vieil homme avec un énorme nez et un chat à ses côté.  
  
" Il ressemble à Flinch." dit Hermione  
  
" Oui, en effet, c'est son arrière grand-père Comodorus" lui dit Dumbledore  
  
" L'arrière grand-père de Flinch va garder ma place?" dit Draco irrité  
  
" Notre place, Malfoy!" lui dit Hermione  
  
" Vous deux, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Comodorus vous servira bien tant que vous n'insultez pas son chat."  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Comodorus.  
  
" Ce sont les deux nouveaux étudiants, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy, Comodorus"  
  
L'homme sur le portrait regarda les deux adolescents et sourit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de dents, et quand il parlait, il crachait presque tout les mots(** j'comprend pas trop O__O**)  
  
" Oui, je les connais"  
  
" Vous nous connaissez? Nous ne sommes jamais venu par ici auparavant!Bien, je crois." lui dit Hermione  
  
" Non, vous n'êtez jamais venu ici, mais les mots se déplacent. S'il vous plaît, soyez vous-même ici."  
  
Il rit.  
  
" Je suis sîre qu'ils auront un excellent comportement. N'est-ce pas les enfants?" (** enfant??? sont trop vieux pr être des enfants**)  
  
Il se tourna vers Draco et Hermione.  
  
" J'essayerai Monsieur, mais si je dois être coincé avec cette chose, je ne garantit rien"  
  
Draco pointa Hermione.  
  
" Oh, ferme-la espèce de furret. Comme si tu était le compagnon de chambre idéal."  
  
" Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement. On suppose que vous devez montrer l'exemple aux autres étudiants de Poudlard. Vous devez avoir un meilleur comportement ou vous serez remplacez!"  
  
La voix de Dumbledore se fit dure et sèche.  
  
" Oui, Monsieur" lui dit Draco  
  
" Bien sûr, Monsieur" dit Hermione  
  
" Bon maintenant, nous avons choisi votre mot de passe pour cette semaine. Prouvez que vous êtes digne de cela!"  
  
" chocogrenouille(j'lai changé, le mot de passé s'tais numéro 1" dit Dumbledore et portrait  
  
Celui-ci s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
" Comme vous voyez, ceci est votre salle commune. Vous avez une cheminée, deux chaises très comfortable et un divan. Vous avez aussi un échiquier et des cartes, si jamais vous êtez fatigué de faire vos devoirs."  
  
Draco roula les yeux.  
  
" La porte au milieu c'est votre salle de bain. Et votre chambre, Miss Granger, est à droite, et la vôtre M. Malfoy, est celle à gauche."  
  
" Cela semble agréable, Professeur." lui dit Hermione  
  
Hermione était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait une chambre à elle seule, donc il n'y aurait personne pour la déranger. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy la dérange. Il ne pouvait la supporter et le sentiment était réciproque. Peut-être que cette année avec Malfoy ne serait pas désagréable. Elle resterait dans sa voie et lui dans la sienne. Draco ne parlait pas. ' Je ne veux pas me mélangé avec Granger, la sang-de-bourbe' pensa-t-il  
  
" Je vais vous laisser. Et si vous ne vous comportez pas comme il faut...vous connaissez la suite."  
  
Dumbledore sortit et ils étaient seuls. Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Les murs étaient pourpre et bleu clair. Le lit était très grand. Il y avait aussi un bureau énorme. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer ses devoirs. Elle décida de vérifier la salle de bain. Elle était impatiente d'aller se détendre dans la baignoire. Les serviettes étaient déjà accrochées. Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose derrière son cou ce qu'il lui donna des frissons.  
  
" Eh bien, Granger, je vois que t'as trouvé la salle de bain. je suis impressionné."  
  
Il était si proche. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou. Elle se retourna. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.  
  
" Alors, Malfoy, ça ne te prend pas beaucoup pour t'impressionner. Je suppose que les serviettes vertes sont les tiennes. Alors ne touche pas à mes serviettes rouges!"  
  
Sur ce, elle se retourna et partit en direction de sa chambre. Mais il la retena en mettant une main sur son épaule.  
  
" Essaye pas de jouer à l'intelligente avec moi. Et je préfèrerai être sale que d'utiliser une serviette des Gryffondors!"  
  
" T'es toujours sale, Malfoy!"  
  
" Regarde ta bouche Granger"  
  
" Les enfants, les enfants, rappelez-vous de ce que Dumbledore vous a dit"  
  
C'était la voix de Comodorus.  
  
" Comment peut-il nous entendre merde?" demanda Granger  
  
" Oh, Granger sait jurer"  
  
Draco sourit d'un air satisfait.  
  
" Rappelez-vous les enfant, je ne peux vous voir mais j'entend tout ce qui se dit dans cette salle commune. Vous vous rappelez?"  
  
" Pour le moment, Granger"  
  
" J'attend pas, Malfoy!"  
  
Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres.  
  
' Enlève Malfoy de ta pensée. 'Il est tellement plus fort qu'elle. Elle a dû essayer. Elle était effrayé. Elle n'a pas vraiment été effrayé, mais il n'était pas la personne où on pouvait éviter les ennuis. Elle fixa son lit. Elle l'a tellement détesté. Elle détestait son arrogance, son intelligence, son regard. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu-gris. Et sa chemise ne pouvait caché ses muscles.' merde, c'est de Malfoy que tu parles là, non Malfoy n'est pas beau, il est laid!'  
  
Draco avait des pensée semblables. ' Elle n'est pas laide. Mais elle est l'amie de Potter.J'me demande si Potter à couché avec elle? Ou Wesley? Non! Pas que je m'en soucie mais juste l'émerveillement. Elle est loin pour eux. Si elle n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe. Je l'aurais prise moi-même. Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe!'  
  
Ils s'endormirent, ne sachant pas que l'autre pensait à l'autre.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Maintenant que l'école était commencé, ils devaient travaillés ensemble.  
  
Elle déjeuna avec ses amis le lundi matin. Elle était assise entre Ron et Ginny.  
  
" Alors, comment Malfoy te traite-t-il?" demanda Harry  
  
" À date tout va bien, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis vendredi."  
  
" S'il te touche, dis-moi le."  
  
" Oh Ron, je suis sûre qu'Hermione sait s'occupé d'elle." lui dit Ginny  
  
Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.  
  
" Granger sait s'occupé d'elle, sinon je serai heureux de l'aider. Tu sais Weasel, avec moi et sa division de la salle de bain."  
  
C'étais Draco. Ron devint rouge.  
  
" Ron calme toi, ne le laisse pas t'embêter." lui dit Harry  
  
" Il ne fait pas le blâmer, il est surement en train d'imaginer qu'Hermione est dans son bain et que je suis derrière elle pour la laver."  
  
Draco ferma les yeux et sourit , imaginant qu'il prend un bain avec Hermione.  
  
" Granger, j'aimerais lavé ton dos, es-ce que je peux t'aider en enlever ton soutien-gorge?"  
  
Il se mit à rire. Ron était sur le point de le frapper, quand Hermione se plaça entre eux.  
  
" Malfoy, on se verra plus tard."  
  
"Hmmm, yeah, c'est sûre. On se voit en potion"  
  
Il se tourna et s'éloigna.  
  
" Hermione, tu devrais lui donner un coup de poing après ce qu'il vient de dire!" lui dot Ron  
  
" Ça ne servirait à rien Ron. Il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait et ça nous ferait perdre des points."  
  
" Il ne lave pas ton dos, n'es-ce pas?"  
  
" Non idiot! Maintenant arrête de me surprotégé. Je suis capable de me défendre Ron."  
  
" Donc tu continue à dire..."  
  
" Assez vous deux!!!" leur dit Harry " On devrait aller à notre cours de potion sinon on risque d'arriver en retard."  
  
" C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous" rugit le professeur Rogue  
  
Le trio alla s'asseoir.  
  
" Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion magique qui fait rire les filles et fait un teint coloré pour les garçons."  
  
"Oooooooooohhhh"  
  
Une fille de Serpentard riait déjà sottement.  
  
" Vous vous mettez par deux avec quelqu'un de l'autre maison. Évidemment, le préfet et la préfet en chef vous vous mettez ensemble et vous montrerez à la classe ce qu'il faut faire." leur dit Rogue  
  
" Mais professeur, je dois la supporter toute la journée déjà et on partage la même salle commune. Vous pouvez pas me faire ça." lui dit Draco  
  
" Écoutez M. Malfoy, nous allons faire une potion magique d'amour. Nous verrons si vous êtez capable de vous contrôler. Et vous serez conscient que vous êtes sous l'effet d'un charme. Prenez-le comme un défi" lui répondit Rogue  
  
" Mais professeur, ils vivent ensemble. Et s'il ne peut se contrôlé lorsqu'ils retourneront dans leur salle commune. je le jure, s'il la touche..."  
  
" Allons Wesley, le charme ne durera que deux heures. Il ne touchera pas à votre petite amie pendant la nuit."  
  
La classe se mit à rire et Ron rougit.  
  
" Et si vous êtes capable de vous contrôler, il n'y aura pas de contact du tout."  
  
" Bien sur que je suis capable de me contrôler, la question est es-ce que Granger sera capable, elle?"  
  
Draco regarda Hermione.  
  
" Je ne rêverais même pas de te toucher, Malfoy."  
  
" Voilà, c'est l'esprit" leur dit Rogue  
  
Voilàaaa!!!! C'est finiii pr aujourd'huiiiiii!!! Finalement, c'est pas si long traduire un chapitre. Je pourrai peut-être en mettre un autre demain. Alors, vous avez aimé?? J'espère!!! Reviewerrr moiiii pour me dire vos commentaire. Je sais que je ne suis que la traductrice, mais j'ai été oubligé de changer plusieurs phrase parce que j'tais pas capable de la traduire!!!  
  
Bebyeeeee!!!!!!!!! MyA 


	2. Étourdissement

The power of a virgin  
  
j'aimerais dire miciiiiii à tous ceux qui m'on reviewerrr!!! miciiii bcpppp!!! :-)))  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Les étudiants se mettaient avec leur partenaires que Rogue leur avait attribué. Ron était avec Pansy et il n'étais pas très heureux d'être avec elle. Harry s'assit avec une certaine fille de Serpentard appelé Angelica. Draco marchait vers le bureau d'Hermione, insatisfait. Mais quand même, si vous avez à choisir entre les griffondors...Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda.  
  
" Pourquoi ce visage, Granger? Penses-tu pouvoir te contrôler? lui dit Draco  
  
" Excuse-moi, mais je sais que je suis capable de me contrôler. Je m'inquiète seulement de savoir tes mains partout sur moi. Ça me rend malade!"  
  
Elle leva les yeux et le regarda directement dans les yeux.  
  
" C'est une bonne chose que ça ne dure que deux heures parce que savoir qu'une sang-de-bourbe languissant d'amour pour moi n'est pas du tout l'idée de bien s'amuser"  
  
" Dans tes rêves, Malfoy!"  
  
" Quel est l'ingrédient le plus important dans une potion d'amour?" demanda Rogue aux élèves  
  
Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil aux élèves devant lui. Hermione leva la main rapidement.  
  
" Il semble que Miss Granger ait étudier cette potion. L'avez-vous tester sur Potter et Wesley pour qu'ils tombent amoureux de vous?"  
  
" Non!!"  
  
Son visage devint rouge.  
  
" L'ingrédient le plus important est l'herbe de montagne pourpre des Alpes suisses. Il faut être très prudent aussi de ne pas trop en mettre."  
  
" C'est bien, Miss Granger. Alors vous avez compris? Il faut être prudent et ne pas exagéré!"  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Draco.  
  
" Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger. Je vais te surveiller aussi. Je pari que tu aimerais toucher un sang pure"  
  
" Ohhh grandis un peu Malfoy. Je ne voudrais pas toucher un sale furet comme toi!"  
  
Rogue passa près d'eux.  
  
" Présentez-vous à mon bureau pour avoir les ingrédients."  
  
Chaque groupe d'élève allait au bureau de Rogue et il leur remettait les ingrédients.  
  
" M. Malfoy et Miss Granger, venez ici un moment."  
  
Rogue marcha à travers la pièce et et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
" Comme vous êtes les deux préfets en chef j'aimerais que vous observiez les autres étudiants en notant leur réaction et leur comportement et comment ils se sentent. Je veux que vous vous basiez sur une expérience personnelle. Il est difficile de contrôlé ses sentiments sous un charme, mais c'est possible. Vous devez notez tout ça."  
  
" Pourquoi?" demanda Draco  
  
" Parce que les magiciens et les sorciers font toujours de la recherche sur le sujet et se serait utile pour eux. Vous êtes les deux meilleures étudiants de Poudlard. Et bien sûr vous allez avoir des points pour votre maison. Plus de question?"  
  
" Non professeur."  
  
Hermione était interressé par les points supplémentaires. Et Draco ne la laisserait pas avoir tout le crédit.  
  
Ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu,c'est que dans toute l'exitation de la classe, un jeune garçon de Serpentard nommé Miguel avait saisi un peu d'herbe de montagne pourpre et l'avait mis dans sa poche. Si quelqu'un aurait examiné ses yeux à ce moment, ils auraient vu une lueur jaune.  
  
Tout les élèves avaient obtenu leur ingrédients. Ils avaient tous commencé à préparé la potion. Rogue s'était assuré que Draco et Hermione , étant les préfet en chef,avait la quantité d'ingrédient correct.  
  
Tout les élèves riaient sottement en mélangeant les ingrédients. Draco et Hermione n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur travail, ayant peur de le ruiner.  
  
Hors de vue, Miguel prit sa baguette et la pointa vers Ron. Personne ne le remarqua. Soudain, Ron se mit à crié:  
  
" Aaaïiieeeeee!!! Ma jambe!! Elle brûle!!!!!!"  
  
Et il tomba à genoux. Tout les élèves se poussaient pour voir ce qui se passaient.  
  
" Wesley, ce n'est pas supposé endommager la jambe mais le coeur."  
  
Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Miguel passa à côté de la potion de Draco et Hermione et déposa l'herbe des montagnes pourpres supplémentaire ,qu'il avait dans sa poche, dans le chaudron.  
  
" Okay tout le monde l'amusement est finit, retournez tous à vos bureau. Et Wesley, une autre affaire dans ce genre et je retire des points à Griffondor."  
  
Les élèves retourna à leur potion.  
  
"Maintenant, si tout est terminer, versez votre potion dans deux verres différents et buvez-la. Votre potion est censé être rouge foncé. Si elle ne l'es pas, c'est que vous vous êtes trompé."  
  
" Toi d'abord, Granger. Au cas où tu t'aurais trompé"  
  
" Je ne me trompe jamais, Malfoy. T'as juste peur. Moi je n'ai pas peur je vais la boire en premier cette potion!"  
  
Hermione prit la potion dans ses mains et but une petite gorgé.  
  
" Ce n'est pas assez. Prend-en plus" lui dit Draco  
  
" Okay, encore un peu"  
  
Elle en prit une autre petite gorgé.  
  
" J'pense que j'en ai prit la moitié."  
  
Elle donna la potion a Draco. Il bu le reste de la potion.  
  
" Maintenant, tout va commencer dans environ 5 minutes." dit Rogue  
  
Angélica, la partenaire d'Harry, était la première à parler.  
  
" Oh Potter, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais tu as de très belles lèvres. Elles ont l'air si douce. Puis-je y toucher?"  
  
La classe commença à rire.  
  
" Bien merci. Je trouve tes mains vraiment très interessante." lui répondit Harry  
  
" Bien" dit Rogue " Laissez le jeu commencer"  
  
" Ton nez est si mignon Pansy" lui dit Ron qui rougissait  
  
" Merci, j'aime bien tes yeux"  
  
" Pffff, je n'agirai jamais comme ça" s'exclama Draco  
  
" Moi non plus. Quoi que c'est amusant d'observer les autres."  
  
Draco se mit à rire.  
  
" Regarde Angélica qui parle à Potter d'une voix traînante"  
  
" Je sais. Et regarde Ron. On dirait qu'il est vraiment amoureux de Pansy" lui dit Hermione qui riait elle aussi  
  
" Weasel et Potter qui flirtent déserpérément avec leur partenaire et t'es pas jalouse? Wow Granger, je suis imprésionné"  
  
" Quand es-ce que ça va rentrer dans ta petite tête de fouine que nous ne sommes qu'amis et rien de plus."  
  
" Des amis? Pourquoi es-ce que tu les étreignes?" lui demanda Draco  
  
" Pour leur montrer que je suis heureuse de les voir. "  
  
" Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de chose, ça doit être une chose de sang-de- bourbe"  
  
" Tu ne montres jamais tes sentiments? Tu ne dis pas ce que tu rescent à tes petites amies?"  
  
" C'est beaucoup de question, Granger !"  
  
" Non. Tu es idiot"  
  
" J'ai peut-être déjà étreigné ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais je n'ai jamais montré mes émotions à une fille."  
  
" Pourquoi ça"  
  
" C'est simple. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux."  
  
" Donc, tu n'as pas de coeur?"  
  
Elle le regarda. Il était si beau. Ses lèvres. Elles étaient si tentante. ' Comment ça serait de l'embrasser. De le toucher' avait-elle pensé.  
  
" Bien sûr que j'ai un coeur. Je n'ai tout juste pas encore rencontré quelqu'un pour lui montrer mes sentiments."  
  
" M. Longdubat, comportez-vous correctement." avait dit le professeur Rogue  
  
En effet, Neville embrassait Maggie Oliver et l'avait poussait sur le mur.  
  
" Désolé professeur"  
  
" Ok, je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Les effets de la potion devront disparaître bientôt. Vous pouvez partir."  
  
Les serpentards et les gryffondors sortirent rapidement de la classe de potion, heureux, mais confu. Hermione et Draco étaient les derniers à sortirent. Ils allèrent sortir lorsque Rogue les stoppa.  
  
" J'ai remarqué que la potion n'avait pas fait effet sur vous. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui réussit à se contrôler après avoir bu la potion. Je me demande pourquoi. C'est presque incroyable. Je donne 10 points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor."  
  
" Merci professeur" lui dit Hermione  
  
Rogue n'avait jamais donné de point à Hermione. Il n'avait fait que en enlevé.  
  
" Vous devriez y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard à votre prochain cours."  
  
" Ouin, on se voit plus tard Granger"  
  
" Oui, on ne sait pas peut-être qu'on voudra reparler de cette expérience durant le cours cette nuit"  
  
" Serai-ce une excuse pour être avec moi?"  
  
" Tu le voudrais"  
  
Il se retourna et marcha pour se rendre à son cours. Elle le regarda s'éloigné. ' Je me sens si bizarre. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas la potion?'  
  
Draco se retourna. Hermione avait commencer à marcher dans la direction opposé.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Après une douche, Hermione alla s'asseoir dans la salle commune. Draco était dans la salle de bain, il prenait une douche( **MMMmmmmm, j'aurais aimé être làaaa ;-)**) Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer sans vêtements.  
  
Draco sortit de la salle de bain. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise verte dont les trois premiers boutons n'était pas attachées. Il s'assit sur le divan, à côté d'elle.  
  
" Alors Granger, comment t'as trouver ton expérience personelle?"  
  
" Humm...difficile pour dire vrai" avait-elle dit en bégayant  
  
Elle ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle sentit Draco s'approcher d'elle.  
  
" Hummm Granger, tu sent vraiment bon"  
  
Sa main toucha ses cheveux et il ramena une mèhe derrière son oreille. Il lui toucha la joue.  
  
" Malfoy..."  
  
Elle s'appuya sur sa main. Il tourna son visage vers le sien.  
  
" Granger...Tu es si belle"  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et leur lèvres se touchèrent. Ils ressentirent un frisson tout les deux.  
  
" C'est très agréable" lui dit Hermione  
  
Hermione l'embrassa doucement. Leur baiser s'approfondit. Leur langue se touchèrent doucement. Draco se coucha sur le divan, entraînanr Hermione avec lui et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser.  
  
" Granger..."  
  
Il arrêta de l'embrasser et l'étreigna. Elle mit ses main autour de son cou et ils s'endormirent dans cette position.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hermione sentit un corps contre elle. ' Étrange' se dit-elle ' C'est peut- être un rêve'  
  
" ALLEZ ON SE LÈVE LES ENFANTS!!!"  
  
C'était Comodorus. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle reconnut une personne familière en dessous d'elle et des mains fortes étaient posées autour de sa taille. Draco ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après elle.  
  
" Où suis-je? Qu'es-ce que je fais là? T'es qui toi? " demanda Draco avec une voix paniqué  
  
" Malfoy, ne hurle pas comme ça, et qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?"  
  
" Évidemment c'est moi l'idiot! Qu'es-ce que je fais ici! Qu'es-ce que je fais ici, c'est la question! J'te rappele qu'on était tout les deux ici dans une position assez embarasante."  
  
" On est dans la salle commune. Pourquoi on s'est endormi sur le divan? Et ensemble? Je me souviens pas d'avoir été ici hier soir."  
  
Elle n'osait pas le regarder.  
  
"On était si proche. Comment ça pu arriver?"  
  
" J'en sais rien, Granger, peut-être que je me suis endormi et que t'es venu après"  
  
" Malfoy!! Tout ce que je me souviens c'est d'être venu m'asseoir ici après avoir pris une douche et je t'attendais pour qu'on puisse parler de l'expérience en potion d'hier."  
  
" Oui, je me souviens d'avoir pris une douche hier soir. Je suis sortit de la salle de bain et tu m'attendais. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens."  
  
" C'est très étrange. "  
  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
  
" Merde, on doit se préparé pour les cours."  
  
" Exact, on s'en reparlera plus tard, Granger."  
  
Ils allèrent se préparé pour une autre journée d'école.  
  
Voilàaaa un autre chapitreeee de traduittt !!!!! miciiiiiiiii pr vosss reviewsssssssssssss :-)))))))) Je fais mon possible pr traduire le plus vite. J'ai décidé de me mettre à la traduction alors pr l'instant je laisse tomber mes deux autre fics que j'aime pas trop. Je vais attendre d'avoir plus d'idée.  
  
Ithilwyn: miciiii pr ta reviewww!!! Sa me fait super plaisirrrr. Ben moi j'avais commencé à écrire des fics mais ché pas j'ai aime pas fack j'ai décidé de traduire, mais j'trouve que c beaucoup de job. Mais j'essaye de traduire le plus vite possible pr que vs aillé les chapitres plus vite. Miciiii encoreee!!!! :-)) annab: Micii aussi pr ta review. Ben j'ai pas traduit le titre fack le titre d'origine c the power of a virgin. De chapitre en ligne? tu parle de la fic anglaise? si c'est elle il doit y avoir 23 chapitres environ. mimi-G: loll j'comprend tjs mieux de lire ça en français. pis miciii pr ta review sa me donne du courage pr continué cette traduction!!! ;-) miss: micii à toi aussi pr ta review. lol dsll si j'ai pas grand chose à dire et que je répete tjs la même chose c que je sais pas trop koi dire pis j'veux tous vs dire miciii pr les reviews que vs m'envoyerrr. allerrr bye bye!!!!! bisous!! MyA 


	3. Effets secondaires

The power of a virgin  
  
Chapitre 3 Effect secondaire  
  
Hermione se heurta dans sa chambre. ' Que diable sait-il passé cette nuit? Pourquoi es-ce que j'était couché sur Malfoy? Es-ce que sa pourrait être la potion qui a fait effet? Je suis sûr qu'on l'a fait!' Elle enleva les vêtements avec lesquelle elle avait dormi et enfila son uniforme. ' Bon, au moins on avait nos vêtements. '  
  
Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Elle devait être en bas dans 10 minutes. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte.  
  
" Eille, tu voit pas qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un? " lui dit Draco qui était en train de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux.  
  
" Je voulais juste me laver le visage avant d'aller déjeuner. Et de toute façon, tes cheveux ne sont pas si important"  
  
" Regarde toi Granger. Et de toute façon tu ne mourra pas de faim. Et puis, qu'es-ce que sa changerait. Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe."(** dsllll mais cette phrasse làaa j'ai eu du mal à la traduireeee**)  
  
" Dégage Malfoy, ou sinon je..."  
  
" Tu quoi chérie? Qu'es-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire? Même si tu essaye de me défier, tu perds d'avance."  
  
Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit satisfait de l'image qui se réflétait dans le miroir et sortit de la salle de bain.  
  
" Ne m'appele pas chéri!" lui dit-elle en colère  
  
Elle se dépêcha de se laver le visage à l'eau froide, replaça ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain.  
  
Draco était là, debout avec ses livres comme s'il l'attendait.  
  
" Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? Tu crois pas que tu m'a assez insulté ce matin?" lui dit-elle en prenant ses livres  
  
" Non, j'ai pensé que je pourrais continuer en marchant vers la Grande salle." dit-il en sortant de la chambre commune suivit d'Hermione.  
  
" C'est vraiment gentil, Malfoy"  
  
Le tableau se referma après qu'ils aient passé.  
  
" Si ce n'est pas les deux préfets" leur dit-ils avec un sourire mauvais " Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit? Moi qui pensait que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas avoir tort."  
  
" Mais de quoi vous parlez? Lui et moi on ne sera jamais fait l'un pour l'autr parce qu'on se déteste" gronda Hermione  
  
" exact" ajouta Draco " Et pourquoi inventez-vous ces conneries?" (** J'ai changé la phrase lol sinon elle était plutot déformé**)  
  
" Surveillez ce que vous ditez. Aillez plus de respect pour les gens âgées." lui dit-il avec de petit yeux. " Bien sûr, je vous ai dit que j'entend tout. Et je ne crois pas que pour deux personnes qui se détestent puissent...euh...comment dire..." Il a feint de réfléchir " Je crois que les mots exact était 'Granger, tu es magnifique'. Il y a eu des gémissements et du bruit comme si deux personnes s'embrassait et quelqu'un a gémi ' Malfoy...' " leur dit-il ravi de ce qu'il venait de dire  
  
" Mais oui, c'est sûre" lui dit Draco dont les joues avaient légèrement rosi " Tu viens Granger, on a pas de temps pour entendre ça"  
  
" Ouais t'as raison, c'est juste des conneries" dit-elle, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'être convaincu. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.  
  
" Qui il croit être pour parlé à un Malfoy comme ça. " avait-il marmonné "Granger, tu crois-tu que ça pourrais être vrai? Es-ce que ça pourrait être un effet secondaire de la potion?  
  
" Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas cencé faire effet longtemps. Et je suis sûre qu'on l'a fait."  
  
" Ouais, mais si on ne l'as pas fait?"  
  
" Je sais pas, Malfoy. Je ne sais vraiment pas. La question est, il y a-t- il quelqu'un qui a déjà eu ça et si oui qui?"  
  
" Je sais pas, peut-être qu'on pourrait le demander à Rogue, il le saurait peut-être ce qui aurait causé ça." suggéra Draco  
  
" T'es malade. Ils va croirent que durant le cours, on essayaient de se contrôler alors là ils nous enlèverait des points. Non je crois que pour l'instant on devrait rien faire, après tout, la potion n'avait pas d'effet très longtemps"  
  
Ils étaient maintenant dans le Grand Hall.  
  
" J'espère que t'as raison, Granger. Alors on dit rien à Rogue."  
  
" Exact. Je te vois plus tard, Malfoy. Et garde ça pour toi" lui dit Hermione en se dirigeant à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
" Tu penses peut-être que j'en parlerais?" lui demanda-t-il en allant à la table des Serpentards  
  
Elle s'assir à côté d'Harry.  
  
" Hé Mione, tu es en retard aujourd'hui. Malfoy ne t'as pas sortit pleins d'insulte stupide j'espère?" lui demanda Harry  
  
" Non, non vraiment. Il était juste un peu agité aujourd'hui son humeur avait changé." lui dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa confusion ce qu'il ne remarqua pas  
  
" Hé Harry, à quelle heure commence la pratique aujourd'hui?" demanda Ron  
  
" À 19h00, je crois. Pourquoi? T'as quelque chose de prévu?"  
  
" C'est juste que Parvati m'a demandé de la rejoindre pour aller se promener et j'ai penser que tu pourrais venir aussi?" dit Ron qui mangeait une saucisse et dont on avait du mal à entendre ce qu'il disait.  
  
" Quoi? Pourquoi es-ce que je devrais venir? Penses-tu que Parvati serait heureuse de savoir que je suis là et que je gâche cette petite ballade romantique" lui dit Harry en levant le sourcil  
  
" Mais non tu dérangerais pas, et de toute façon je vais être si nerveux que je serais pas quoi dire alors j'avais penser que tu aurais pu me le dire" lui avait dit Ron en murmurant  
  
" Merde Ron, tu as 18 ans!" lui dit Harry qui avait commencer à rire de lui " Bien je vais y penser. Qu'es-ce que t'en pense Mione?"  
  
" Hein quoi?? Désolé je pensais à autre chose." dit-elle en souriant doucement  
  
" Es-ce que tu était au pays des rêves avec quelqu'un que nous connaisson très bien?" lui demanda Harry  
  
Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardait.  
  
" Alors Mione, on attend la réponse." lui Ginny  
  
" Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. C'est beaucoup de travail un préfet. On devrait se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard." leur dit- elle en finissant son jus de citrouille  
  
" Hé, pas besoin de te fâcher pour ça, c'était juste une question comme ça" répondit Ron en roulant des yeux  
  
Lui et Harry la suivirent, pendant que Ginny finissait son petit déjeuner.  
  
" Salut Pansy" dit Ron  
  
" Oh ferme-la Weasel" lui dit-elle en fixant Draco  
  
" Tu perds, Parkinson" a murmuré Hermione  
  
" Oh pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne peux pas avoir un gars même avec un potion. Tu doit te sentir tellement laide!!" lui a dit Pansy d'une voix traînante  
  
" Bien, au moins je ne suis pas facile."  
  
Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la classe.  
  
" Silence tout le monde. Page 4822, s'il vous plaît"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hermione avait enfin finit ses devoirs. Il était 22h00. ' Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me brosser les dents.' Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se changea. Elle mit une chemise de nuit en soie blanche. Elle était plutôt courte, en haut du genou. Elle se brossa les dent et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle éteindit les lumières à l'aide de sa baguette.  
  
C'était une nuit chaude et sa fenêtre était ouverte. Hermione était presque endormi. Elle pensait à Draco. Elle repensa à comment il l'avait regardé ce matin. ' Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'il dit?' Elle commença à avoir le vertige. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette entra dans la pièce. Elle avait une odeur familière. Celle de Malfoy.  
  
" Malfoy? C'est toi?" demanda Hermione à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre  
  
La personne marcha et ferma la porte. ' Granger, je ne pouvais pas rester loin'. Il marcha vers le lit.  
  
Hermione s'assit sur son lit et regardait le jeune home qui venait d'entrer il y a quelque minute.  
  
" Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue Malfoy!"  
  
Draco prit sa main et la tira contre lui pour qu'ils soient tout les deux debout. Il l'embrassa puis descendit jusqu'à son cou. Il ne portait que des boxeurs(** MMMMMmmmmmm, ce que j'aurais aimé être à la place d'Hermionnneee**) Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, c'était comme électrisant. Ils approfondirent le baiser. Leur langue se touchait. Leur souffle était lourd. Ils ne voulaient pas faire de pause. Ils voulaient beaucoup plus.  
  
" Malfoy, qu'es-ce qui nous arrivent?"  
  
" Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin de toi"  
  
" Moi aussi." a-t-elle gémi " Continue"  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Leur baiser était passioné. Tout en l'embrassant, Draco retirait sa chemise de nuit qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait en dessous qu'un string qu'il retira très vite. Il regarda son corps.  
  
" Hermione Granger, tu es magnifique!"  
  
Etttt voilaaaaaa. Encore un autre chapitreeee de terminéééé. Disons que je voulais le mettre en ligne le plus vite possible. J'voulais vous remercier aussi pr vos reviews!!!!!!  
  
annab: Je suis heureuse que tu l'adores!!!!!! Cele: loll t pas la seule a vouloir être à la place d'Hermione!!!!! Miya Black: Miciii!! je fais mon possible pr les mettres en ligne le plus vite possible pr vous faire plaisir Fumseck: Moi aussi ce sont mes persos préféré et j'adore le couple Draco/Hermione. Miciiiiii pr ta review!!!!!!!!!! :-) Kaima: C claire loll moi aussi je m'en serai rappeler lol Miciiiiiiii encore pr les reviews que vous m'envoyerrrr sa me fait vraiment plaissiiirrr miciiiiiiii :-))))) Bye bye MyA 


	4. Chaleur!

The power of a virgin  
  
Voillaaaa le quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimez!!!! Bonneee lectureee!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 Chaleur  
  
Hermione prit sa main et l'amena vers le lit. Elle le poussa sur le lit et lui la tira vers lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux.  
  
" Hmm Granger, "  
  
Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il déposa une de ses mains un peu plus bas et une autre sur sa taille. Quand il a atteint son nombril, il remonta lentement du bout du doigt. Sa main monta et il commença à lui masser un de ses seins. Le souffle d'Hermione était beaucoup plus lourd. Avec son pouce, Draco faisait des petits cercles autour de son mamelon.  
  
" Malfoy..."  
  
Elle voulait tellement plus. Elle commença à l'embrasser, comme affamé, comme si il allait disparaître. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et mit tout son poid sur lui. Elle commençait à donné des petit baiser sur sa poitrine en tenant les deux main de Draco serré, il ne pouvait pas vraiment bougé. Elle savait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et qu'il pourrai facilement se libéré, mais il jouait le jeu, et apparament il aimait ça. Il lui retira doucement ses boxer. Son sexe était dure et en érection.  
  
" Wow...Malfoy...Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire..."  
  
Pas qu'elle en avait déjà vu un dans la vie réelle, mais elle pouvait dire que celui-ci était plus grand qu'à la normal. Il sourit et lui toucha la joue. Elle prit l'object de ses désir et commença à faire des va-et-vient avec. Puis elle le mit dans sa bouche. Draco poussa un grognement. Il saisi ses cheveux brusquement, mais ne la blessa pas.  
  
" Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Granger?"  
  
" Pourquoi?" lui dit-elle et sans lui donner de réponse elle recommença à faire ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Elle leva son visage et regarda Malfoy. Celui-ci la prit par les épaules et la tira vers lui. Il lui retira très brusquement son string noir. Ils se lancèrent dans un baiser chaud et passioné.  
  
" Hey! C'était mes préférés" lui dit-elle pour le taquiner  
  
" T'inquiète pas, j'vais t'en racheter une autre paire même dix si tu préféres" lui dit-il  
  
" Malfoy...Tais-toi et embrasse-moi"  
  
Il l'embrassa puis il descendit plus bas. Avec son pouce, il caressa son sexe et il entra un doigt dans le sexe d'Hermione. Il sentit une résistance alors il n'alla pas trop loin. Hermione poussait des cris. Draco s'arrêta et alla au milieu du lit.  
  
" Sa veut pas dire de t'arrêter, Malfoy"  
  
" Je te donne plus si tu veux." lui dit-il  
  
" Je veux!"  
  
Le sexe de Malfoy frottait sur celui d'Hermione. Impatiente, elle prit le sexe de Malfoy et l'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture.  
  
" Sois patiente, belle Granger"  
  
Alors il commença à faire des va-et-vient. Hermione hurlait de plaisir.  
  
" Veux-tu que je m'arrête maintenant que je le suis encore capable?"  
  
" Non, s'il te plaît, continue"  
  
Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tout en continuant de faire se va-et- vient. Les ongles de la jeunes filles s'accrochait à ses épaules. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
" Merde, ouuaachhh, sa fait mall"  
  
" Désolé chérie, je suis vraiment désolé"  
  
Ils retourvèrent le rythme. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Si quelqu'un les aurait vu à ce moment, il aurait pu dire que ces deux-là était follement amoureux.  
  
" Oh Granger, je ne peux pas tenir encore longtemps"  
  
Elle arrêta de l'embrasser et le regarda dans les yeux. Il le regarda et serra sa main.  
  
" GRANGER!!" a-t-il crié en atteignant l'orgasme.  
  
Il arrêta, essouflé et se reposa. Elle déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle le regarda et l'embrassa.  
  
" Tu as été merveilleux." lui dit-elle  
  
" Toi aussi, tu as été absolument étonnante."  
  
Il s'endormit bien vite. La jeune fille s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
" RRiiiinnnnnnggggggg!!!! 6h45! 6h45! 6h45!" hurla le réveil d'Hermione  
  
Draco sentit un corps chaud à côté de lui et une paire de main qui l'entourait.  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle, dans son lit!  
  
" Que diable fais-tu dans mon lit, Granger?" cria Draco  
  
" Quoi? Moi? Tu es dans mon lit Malfoy. Explique-toi s'il te plaît" siffla t-elle  
  
" Je sais pas"  
  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
  
" Comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici?"  
  
" Ne me le demande pas."  
  
Elle avait toujours ses mains autour de lui. Il l'a regarda, puis un petit sourire apparut sur son beau visage.  
  
" Quoi Malfoy?" demanda -t-elle  
  
" Granger! Tes seins! wow!"  
  
Il ne pouvait détourné ses yeux d'elle. Elle tira rapidement la couverture pour la couvrir.  
  
" Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Malfoy. Je suis sûre d'avoir mis une chemise de nuit hier soir. L'aurais-tu enlevé par hasard, sale perver?"  
  
" Quoi moi? Je sais que je me suis endormi dans mon lit hier, c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici, Granger."  
  
Elle souleva la couverture un peu.  
  
" Merde! Je suis nu."  
  
" Granger, ne me dit rien. Après tout je suis un mec."  
  
Il glissa sa main pour être sure d'avoir encore son boxer.  
  
" Merde, je suis nu aussi"  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'on a fait? Je veux dire, on peut pas l'avoir fait... Es-ce qu'on pourrait?" lui demanda-t-elle  
  
" Je sais pas Granger, on n'a peut-être juste dormi"  
  
" Nu?"  
  
" Bien des gens dorment nu tu sais"  
  
" Sa doit être la potion qui a fait de nouveau effet. Idiote, je pensais que c'étais fini"  
  
" Moi aussi je croyais. On devrait se levé."  
  
Sa main gauche cherchait ses boxer.  
  
" Je pense que j'ai trouvé mes boxer"  
  
Il remonta quelque chose de noir.  
  
" Finalement je crois pas que sa m'appartient. Sa t'appartient Granger?"  
  
Il l'a regarda.  
  
" Mais on dirait qu'il es déchiré en morceaux."  
  
" Merde!!"  
  
Et voillaaaaaa!!!! Désoléééé du retardddd!!!!! J'ai eu des probs avec l'ordiiii!!! Vraiment désolé encoreee!!! J'ai eu aussi de la misère à traduire ce chapitre. J'aimerais remercierrr encoreeee tout ceux qui m'ont revieweerrrr.  
  
annab: miciiii beaucouppp pour ta reviewww et tes encouragementtsss!!!! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!!! ;-) Ithilwyn: Saleyyyy!!! Ouais sa va bien au québec. Ces temps-ci il fait beau. Miciii beaucouppp ausssiii pour ta reviewww. :-) Et c'est pas grave pr tes amis. Claude: Miciiiii pour ta review j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite. Miya Black: Miciii à toi aussiii pour ta review. Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé du retard!!! J'espère que vous avez apprécier la suite!!!! Bye bye MyA 


	5. Réveil

The power of a virgin  
  
Je me suis dépêcher pour que vous puissiez avoir le chapitre le plus vite possible!!!!! Alllezzzz bonnnneee lectureee!!!!! Ettttt reviewerrr moiii ;- ))  
  
Chapitre 5 Réveil  
  
Draco et Hermione regardait ce qui était censé être le string d'Hermione.  
  
" C'est pas possible que j'ai fait une chose pareille. " lui dit Draco  
  
Hermione était embarrassé.  
  
" Donne-moi les!" lui dit-elle  
  
Elle les examina de plus près.  
  
" Euh...Malfoy" dit-elle timidement  
  
" Quoi? Je t'ai dit que je me souvenais pas de ce qui s'est passé hier et jamais j'aurais pu faire ça. " lui dit-il en retirant sa main de sur sa tête brusquement  
  
Il chercha sous ses couvertures ses boxers. Comme il ne l'es trouvais pas, il regarda sur le plancher, mais il ne les virent pas non plus.  
  
" Granger t'as pas une idée où mes boxer pourrait être?"  
  
Il était à moitié couvert et elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur son corps. Elle supporsait que son corps soit si musclé à cause des pratiques de quidditch.  
  
" Non aucune idée."  
  
Elle regarda de son côté et souleva l'oreiller.  
  
" Je crois que je l'ai ai trouvé" dit Hermione  
  
Hermione lui redonna les boxers en soie noir.  
  
" Tu ne fais pas l'image de quelqu'un qui a bon goût dans ses sous- vêtements, Malfoy" dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.  
  
" J'ai bon goût dans toute sorte de vêtements tu sauras!" lui dit Draco un peu irrité  
  
Il enfila son boxer en-dessous des couvertures et pu enfin sortir du lit. Hermione remarqua une marque rouge sur son cou. Sans penser à ce qu'elle faisait, elle approcha de lui et le toucha tendrement.  
  
" Granger, qu'es-ce que tu fais?" lui demanda-t-il calmement  
  
Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle faisait et retira sa main brusquement.  
  
" Désolé, c'est juste que..."  
  
Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder.  
  
" Aller je suis sûre que tu peux le dire, Granger!"  
  
" Promet-moi que tu ne te fâcheras pas Malfoy" lui dit-elle en le regardant  
  
" Bien que je ne peux promettre, tu commences à être vraiment ennuyante." lui dit-il  
  
" Malfoy!" siffla-t-elle  
  
" Ok, ok, Granger, mais dépêche-toi, les cours vont bientôt commencer"  
  
" Bon, et bien, peut-être que tu l'avais déjà auparavant, mais ça semble assez nouveaux et je..."  
  
" Granger, si tu pouvais dire tout de suite ce que tu as à dire"  
  
Elle respira profondément.  
  
" Tu as une marque rouge sur ton cou."  
  
" Quoi? Où exactement?"  
  
Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si Draco était rouge à cause qu'il avait rougi ou à cause qu'il était en colère. Elle toucha sa marque de nouveau.  
  
" Comment?"  
  
" Je crois que tu ne l'avais pas hier"  
  
" Bon, ça je sais que je ne l'avais pas hier. C'est nouveau de ce matin. Je peux facilement le cacher mais la question est comment j'ai pu me retrouvé avec ça sur le cou. Il me semble que je ne peux pas me faire ça moi-même."  
  
" Bien, je ne sais pas Malfoy, mais il me semble qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, bien que je déteste devoir l'admettre."  
  
Elle regarda ailleur, car elle semblait vraiment embarrasé.  
  
" Ton boxer sous mon oeiller. Mon string qui n'avait plus la même forme et qui était en fait déchiré. Tu as une marque rouge dans le cou. On se réveille complétement nu dans le bras de l'autre. Nous avons pris un potion lundi en cours, tu te souviens des effets qu'il y a eu hier?"  
  
" T'as raison Granger, ce n'est pas du somnanbulisme normal ou quelque chose du genre, c'est magique."  
  
Il se leva. Hermione enveloppa la couverture autour d'elle et se leva à son tour. Il était maintenant 7h05.  
  
" Ouach!!! Mais qu'es-ce qui va pas avec moi?"  
  
Elle se rassit. Malfoy la regarda étrangement.  
  
" Oh non!"  
  
La tête d'Hermione tomba dans ses mains.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Draco  
  
" Bien, rien de sérieux." dit-elle sarcastiquement  
  
" J'ai une sorte de mal dans un endroit intime. J'ai probablement juste perdu ma virginité avec mon pire ennemi."  
  
Elle se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers sa commode. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit une paire de petite culotte blanche avec le soutien-gorge correspondant et marmonnait des mots incompréhensible.  
  
" Tu veux dire qu'on aurait couché ensemble?" lui demanda-t-il avec un regard sérieux sur le visage.  
  
Elle marcha de nouveau vers le lit et le regarda.  
  
" Oui, mais je suppose que ça ne fait rien puisque tu as du coucher avec toutes les filles de Serpentards comme cette putain de Pansy." gronda-t- elle " Nous continuerons cette conversation une autre fois car je dois aller me changer. Les cours commence bientôt."  
  
Elle prit son uniforme et alla sortir mais Draco l'arrêta.  
  
" Pour ton information, Granger, j'était encore puceau. Et maintenant, t'as tout ruiné!!"  
  
" Moi j'ai tout ruiné? Ferme-la Malfoy. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est de ta faute aussi. Et tu vois le sang qu'il y a sur mes couvertures? C'est mon sang."  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit rapidement. La chauve-souris qui était devant la fenêtre s'envola.  
  
Draco alla dans sa chambre et se changea de sous-vêtement et mit son uniforme. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione était la debout devant le miroir en soutien-gorge et se brossait les dents. Elle n'a pas semblé inquiéter de savoir que Draco l'a voit ainsi.  
  
" Je vien de passer la nuit avec un homme tout en sueur, et je ne peux même pas faire partir ça à l'eau." a-t-elle marmoné  
  
" Parle pour toi" lui dit-il d'une voix traînante  
  
" Comment se fait-il que tu était toujours puceau, Malfoy? Tu pouvais toute avoir les les filles de Serpentards si tu voulais. Mais je suppose que j'avais eu tort."  
  
" Tu as raison. J'ai eu pas mal d'occasion qui s'était présenté mais mon père m'a dit lorsque j'était jeune d'économiser la graine de Malfoy, car notre sperme est d'une très grande valeur."  
  
" Pffff "  
  
Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec ses sous-vêtements blancs. Elle avait vraiment un corps magnifique. ' Une honte que je me rappele pas'  
  
Hermione l'avait remarquer qu'il la regardait.  
  
" Arrête de me regarder comme ça, t'as probablement vu plus ce qui est bon pour toi la nuit dernière!!"  
  
Elle enfila sa blouse et sa jupe et mit un petit parfum.  
  
Draco mit sa cravate puis se peigna les cheveux comme il faisait toujours. Il se brossa ensuite les dents rapidement pendant que Hermione se maquillait légèrement. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Ils finirent de se préparé en même temps et allèrent chercher leur sac. Puisqu'il avait déjà tout préparé leur sac la veille, ils arrivèrent devant la porte en même temps.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux vers Malfoy et remarqua une trace de sa marque qui n'avait pas été totalement couverte.  
  
" Attend Malfoy, je vais t'aider à couvrir la marque dans ton cou."  
  
Elle laissa tomber son sac et plaça ses deux mains autour de son cou. Elle du désserer un peu sa cravate. Il était debout, calme, et la regardait faire. Elle semblait sérieuse. Il sentit son parfum léger et doux. Leurs visages étaient proche,seulement il était plus grand qu'elle de quelques pouces, donc ses lèvres étaient à la hauteur de son nez. Elle s'approcha encore plus. Il n'y avait qu'un simple mur d'air très très mince qui les séparait. Ses lèvres touchaient maintenant son nez. Il se pencha vers elle. Il pouvait sentir son battement de coeur. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à la sienne et la prit. Hermione leva la tête. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione ferma les yeux et l'embrassa à son tour. Il souleva sa main et la déplaça jusqu'à sa joue. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Leur front étaient collé l'un à l'autre. Hermione brisa le silence.  
  
" Maudite potion! Je pense que ta marque est couverte."  
  
" Qu'es-ce qui est arrivé Granger? Pourquoi?"  
  
" Je sais pas, Malfoy. Tu m'as embrassé"  
  
" C'est toi qui a prolonger le baiser!!"  
  
Ils étaient toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre.  
  
" Je voulais juste demander comment s'était sentit celui qui m'a embrassé après avoir pris ma virginité??"  
  
" Et comment s'est-il sentit?"  
  
" Bien. Tu as les lèvres douces."  
  
Draco toucha sa joue avec son pouce.  
  
" Cette potion est mystérieuse et vertigineuse."  
  
" Combien de temps crois-tu que la potion va durer?"  
  
" Je ne sais pas. On pourrait vérifié à la bibliothèque. Ce qui me rappele que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit finir de prendre en note les autres. Si tu veux, je prendrai les deux notes."  
  
" On peux le faire ensemble. Je veux pas que Rogue te donne tout les crédits!!"  
  
" Tu sais, il ne ferai jamais ça. Il me déteste et il t'aime."  
  
" Ouais, c'est un fait."  
  
La tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir les deux étudiants.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Draco et Hermione finirent d'écrire les notes pour le cours de Potion. Dumbledore était amusé de voir les deux préfets-en-chef travaillés ensemble après leur très nombreuses disputes. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Il remarqua quelque chose de différent chez Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.  
  
" Ah les jeunes!!" pensa-t-il  
  
Au même moment, dans une caverne un peu plus loin....  
  
" Te voilà Miguel! Alors des nouvelles pour moi?"  
  
" Oh yesss Masssster!!!" répondit la chauve-souris(** Tient tient enfin on découvre l'identité de la chauve-souris!!!**)" Ils l'ont fait!!!"  
  
" Très bien! Faite-les encore tenir un mois encore pour être sure."  
  
" Yesss Massssster. Et ensuite..."dit la chauve-sourit ensouriant diabloquement  
  
" Oui Miguel. 4 mois encore mais le vaudra!"  
  
Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
La semaine passa rapidement. Hermione et Draco se réveillaient dans le même lit, chaque matin. Nu.  
  
Samedi:  
  
Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Draco. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et l'odeur douce de son parfum. Son bras gauche était placé juste en dessous de ses seins. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était 10h45.  
  
" Malfoy. Réveille toi, faut que t'aille à Pré-au-lard. "  
  
Draco leva la tête, encore endormi.  
  
" J'irai pas. Je veux dormir." dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
" Rappelle toi que c'est mon lit. Et tu as la mauvais habitude de venir dormir dans mon lit Malfoy."  
  
" Je n'est pas le choix Granger"  
  
Il s'étira.  
  
" Pourquoi tu viens pas?"  
  
Il remarqua que son sein n'était pas couvert par la couverture.  
  
" Je vais à la bibliothèque vérifier quelques faits sur cette potion d'amour. Je te donnerai trois gallions, si tu me rapporte quelque chose au chocolat.  
  
"Quoi? Es-ce que je ressemble à un elfe de maison?" dit-il irrité  
  
"Bien maintenant que t'en parle." dit-elle en riant. "Non, sérieux là, je dois dire s'il te plaît?"  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"Ouais ben dans tes rêves Malfoy"  
  
" On sait tout les deux ce qui se passe dans mes rêves, Granger" dit-il en souriant  
  
"Très drôle! Alors...S'il te plaît"  
  
" Tu vois, c'est facile. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça à une fille mais là. Granger, si tu pouvais remonter un peu ta couverture, c'est que je peux appercevoir tes seins et pour tout t'avouer la vue est magnifique mais c'est que...  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Elle tira sa couverture jusque sur sa tête.  
  
" Granger, ça n'aide pas beaucoup. J'ai une plus belle vue maintenant."  
  
"Malfoy, lève-toi et dégage!!" cria-t-elle  
  
" Tu devrais pas être si autoritaire Granger."  
  
Il l'a regarda dans les yeux.  
  
" Et Granger, tu devrais pas cacher un aussi beau corps, dans d'aussi grand vêtements "  
  
"Malfoy !" dit-elle en rougissant  
  
"Mais à bien y penser, je voudrais pas que Potter ou Wesley ou quelqu'un d'autre voit ce corps ou te touche"  
  
"Bien, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, Malfoy. Je pense que si j'avais un petit ami, il ne serait pas heureux de voir que je passe toute mes nuit avec toi. Et Ron et Harry.yuk! Ils sont comme mes frères pour moi. D'autre part, comment sais-je que tu ne baise pas avec une putain de Serpentard? "  
  
"Jalouse Granger ?"  
  
"Tu le voudrais bien!"  
  
"Je ne dors pas avec une autre. J'économise sur la graine de Malfoy, tu t'en souviens? Et Pansy.non aucune chance."  
  
"Oh ouais, j'avais presque oublié le sperme de valeur."  
  
Draco se leva sur le plancher complétement nu.  
  
"Malfoy, qu'es-ce que tu fais?" siffla-t-elle  
  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder.  
  
' Oh my god!! Tout un équipement qu'il a!' pensa-t-elle  
  
" Tu pensais peut-être pouvoir me montrer tes seins sans que je te redonne la pareille? Bon où sont mes sous-vêtement là?"  
  
Hermione jeta un regard rapide dans la pièce.  
  
"Sur mon bureau là-bas je pense."  
  
Draco marcha jusqu'au bureau.  
  
" Ton soutien-gorge est ici aussi."  
  
" Penses-tu que nous l'avons fait là aussi ? "  
  
" Bien, tu ne pensais pas j'espère que j'allais être un amant très ennuyeux et le faire toujours à la même place?  
  
Il a souri d'un air satisfait et mis ses boxeurs.  
  
" Non, à vrai dire je n'y avais pas penser, j'essaye d'oublier ça. Bon aller dépêche-toi, je veux aller prendre une douche mais tu devrais y aller avant."  
  
"Tu devrais pas parler autant, sang-de-bourbe" dit-il en ouvrant la porte  
  
"Je parle quand je veux à qui je veux comme je veux même à un petit sang pure."  
  
"Ne me parle pas comme ça si tu veux avoir ton chocolat Granger!"  
  
"Bien, je le demanderai à Ginny debord. Et garde les renseignements sur la potions secrètes"  
  
" Oui oui sang-de-bourbe"  
  
" Espèce de petit furet"  
  
"Putain!"  
  
"Grandis un peu Malfoy!"  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre puis alla dans la salle de bain. Hermione enfila un jean à taille basse et une camisole blancheé  
  
"Merde!" hurla Draco  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle  
  
Dracosorti de la salle de bains avec une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
"Rien vraiment rien, bien en réalité oui. Mon anneau a disparut."  
  
"Cet anneau d'argent que tu portes toujours? " demanda-t-elle  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Tu l'as peut-être mit dans ta chambre?"  
  
"Non."  
  
" Tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait te l'avoir volé?"  
  
" Non, c'est impossible. Je ne l'enlève jamais. Et on n'a pas pu me la voler, c'est seulement moi qui peux l'enlever."  
  
"Étrange. Je vais regarder dans ma chambre. Peut-être que tu la enlever hier et que tu l'as laissé ici."  
  
" Ça m'étonnerait, mais bon cherche quand même. Moi je dois y aller."  
  
"Ok, je vais te laisser les trois gallions d'or sur la table dans la salle commune" lui cria-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte  
  
Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué un anneau d'argent accroché à la chaîne d'Hermione autour de son cou.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Et voilàaaaaa!!! Un autre chapitre de terminééé!!! Celui là ya été un peu long à traduireeee!! J'espère que vous l'avez aimer!!!! Pleazeeee reviewerrr moiiii!!! miciiiii :-)))  
  
annab: Miciiiii pour ta revieww. lol c'est vrai qu'ils sont très amnésique ses deux làa!!! Mais bon... J'espère que tu as aimer ce chapitre!!! micii encore!!  
  
Claude: Miciiii à toua aussiiiii pr ta reviewww!!!  
  
Miya Black: Et voilàa la suiteeee j'espère que tu as aimé!!! Miciiii!!!  
  
Cele: T'as trop raison, j'aurais bien aimé avoir moi aussi les ingrédients de cette potion héhé. Malheureusement je ne les ai pas :-( Mais bon j'espère que tu as aimé mon chapitre!!! miciii aussi pour ta revieewww  
  
Myley: Saleyy, je voulais te remercier pour ta review et micii de m'avoir dit pour mes fautes, je vais essayer de m'améliorerr!!!! Miciii encoreee!!!  
  
Miciiii encore pour toute vos reviewssss!!!!  
  
Bye bye MyA 


	6. L'aneau

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
  
Voillaaa le sixiÃ¨me chapitre!! DÃ©solÃ© du retard.. Je travaillais sur mon autre fic et j'ai eu quelque problÃ¨me avec fanfiction.net, la page voulait jamais s'afficher. J'espÃ¨re que vous aller apprÃ©cier ce chapitre!!! Bonnneee leccttuuureeee!!!! MyA  
  
Chapitre 6 L'anneau  
  
Lorsque Draco fut partit, Hermione prit une longue douche chaude. ' Quand es-ce que tout Ã§a va enfin finir? Ã‡a fait dÃ©jÃ  une semaine complÃ¨te que Ã§a dure!' Elle lava ses cheveux avec un shapooing Ã  la noix de coco. Elle souleva son colier pour ne pas que ses cheveux ne s'entortille autour. Elle remarqua quelque chose. ' Qu'es-ce que c'est que Ã§a? C'est un anneau. L'anneau de Malfoy!' Elle l'a prit soigneusement pour mieux la voir. Elle ressentit soudainement un atroce mal de tÃªte. Elle mit sa main sur son front.  
  
" Ouchhh!!!!" cria-t-elle  
  
Hermione s'assit dans sa douche pour ne pas tomber. Quelque chose arriva. Elle eu un flash. Elle se voyait avec Draco.  
  
" Merde Granger!! Tu es si...si...!" gÃ©mi Draco  
  
Ils changÃ¨rent rapidement de position pour qu'Hermione soit sur le dessus. Il Ã©tait Ã  un rhytme normal.  
  
" Oh Malfoy...!"  
  
Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa presque furieusement. Et elle semblait faire la mÃªme chose. Ils semblaient ne jamais Ãªtre fatiguÃ©s de s'embrasser.  
  
" J'adore tes lÃ¨vres, Malfoy!" lui dit Hermione entre deux baisers  
  
" J'aime aussi les tiennes"  
  
Hermione Ã©tait toujours assise. ' Mon dieu, mais qu'es-ce que c'Ã©tait que Ã§a!!' Elle se releva et dÃ©cida de rincer ses cheveux. ' C'Ã©tait moi et Malfoy, et on le faisait. Ã‡a avait l'air si...si chaud. Ã‡a pouvait pas Ãªtre moi. Je ne suis pas comme Ã§a. Le suis-je? Et avec lui en plus.'  
  
Hermione sortit de la douche et alla se sÃ©cher les cheveux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'Ã©tait plus la petite fille qu'elle Ã©tait. Elle avait grandi pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait de trÃ¨s belle courbe, ce qui l'avantageait beaucoup. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un aurait pu le remarquer. Oui. Malfoy. Il le lui avait dit ce matin. ' J'ai couchÃ© avec Draco Malfoy. Si Harry et Ron l'apprennent Ã§a va aller trÃ¨s mal. Vaut mieux qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils leurs arrivent quelques choses s'ils dÃ©cident de se battrent avec Malfoy'  
  
Elle mit sa main sur sa chaine.  
  
" Ouchh!!!" dit-elle de nouveau  
  
Elle rescentait comme une dÃ©charge Ã©lectrique Ã  la tÃªte. ' Je ferai mieux de redonner l'anneau Ã  Malfoy lorsqu'il va revenir'  
  
AprÃ¨s s'Ãªtre maquillÃ©, elle saisi son livre de note et se rendit Ã  la bibliothÃ¨que. Il n'y avait personne. ' Une ambiance agrÃ©able et calme.' pensa-t-elle  
  
Elle fouilla sur les Ã©tagÃ¨res et un livre attira son attention. La couverture Ã©tait rouge. Tout sur les potion d'amour. ' Tient, c'est le livre dont j'avais besoin.' Il Ã©tait trÃ¨s mince. ' Il ne peut pas y avoir juste Ã§a?' Elle le prit et alla s'asseoir Ã  une table. Elle regarda la table des matiÃ¨res. ' Comment faire une potion d'amour. Non c'est pas Ã§a. Les effets secondaires de la potion. Je l'ai!! Page 52.'  
  
' Il dit que le seul ingrÃ©dient qui peut faire durer la potion un peu plus longtemps est l'herbe de montagne pourpre. Cet ingrÃ©dient important peut Ãªtre utiliser pour augmenter la durÃ© de la potion. Les gens qui prennent cette potion ne peuvent presque pas se contrÃ´ler.' Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. ' C'est pour Ã§a. Mais qui vodrait que moi et Malfoy on couche ensemble. Peut-Ãªtre une sorte de pervers qui aime observer. ' Elle essaya de trouver plus d'information,mais le livre n'en fournit pas plus. Pouvait durÃ© jusqu'Ã  deux mois. ' Ã‰trange qu'il n'en parle pas plus. ' Elle remit le livre Ã  sa place et retourna dans sa chambre Ã©tudier. Mais elle ne parvint pas Ã  se concentrÃ©. ' Tout Ã§a est si Ã©trange' Elle finit par s'endormir sur le bureau.  
  
Hermione se rÃ©veilla quelque temps aprÃ¨s. Pattenrond Ã©tait presque assis sur sa tÃªte.  
  
" Salut toi. Tu as faim?"  
  
Elle marcha vers son petit lit et versa du lait dans sa tasse bleu.  
  
" Oh,il est dÃ©jÃ  quatre et quart. Je devrais bientÃ´t aller dÃ®ner." se dit- elle Ã  haute voix " Peut-Ãªtre que Malfoy est revenu."  
  
Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle commune.  
  
" Pas de chocolat sur la table. Il ne doit pas Ãªtre arrivÃ©."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Hermione marchait dans le grand hall et arriva dans la Grande salle. Beaucoup d'Ã©tudiants Ã©taient dÃ©jÃ  assis Ã  leur table. Aucun signe de Malfoy. Elle apperÃ§ut Harry, Ron et Ginny au bout de la table des Gryffondors.  
  
" Salut" leur dit-elle en souriant.  
  
" Mione!" dirent-ils tous les trois en mÃªme temps  
  
" OÃ¹ tu Ã©tait? Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous Ã  PrÃ©-au-lard? lui demanda Ron  
  
" Ouais, tu aurais pu nous le dire. On aurait Ã©tÃ© inquiet si il n'aurait pas eu Malfoy." lui dit Ginny  
  
" Qu'es-ce qui s'est passÃ©?" demanda Hermione qui essayait de ne pas rougir  
  
" On t'attendait puis Malfoy et descendu et nous a que tu ne viendrai pas Ã  cause que tu avais quelques devoirs Ã  faire. Et il est partit." dit Ginny  
  
" Bien, il avait raison, je devais travailler sur un projet de pÃ©rfet"  
  
" Il n'aurait pas pu le faire, lui? Tu viens toujours avec nous d'habitude Ã  PrÃ©-au-lard." lui dit Harry soupÃ§onneux  
  
" Non" lui rÃ©pondit-elle  
  
Elle ne voulait pas devoir lui raconter ce qui s'Ã©tait vraiment passÃ©.  
  
" En passant, oÃ¹ est Malfoy?" demanda-t-elle en regardant Ã  la table des Serpentards  
  
" Pourquoi tu le cherches?" demanda Ron avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
  
" Oh, rien d'important. Je dois juste lui parler. En plus, il m'a promit de me ramener du chocolat."  
  
Les plats renplirents et le diner Ã©tait servit.  
  
" Quoi??" s'Ã©cria Ron et Harry en mÃªme temps  
  
" Et si il Ã©tait empoissonÃ©?" lui dit Ron  
  
" Non, il ne l'es pas. "  
  
Hermione leva les yeux et apperÃ§ut Draco qui revenait de PrÃ©-au-lard avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il l'as regarda et lui fit un sourire rapide que personne ne remarqua. Hermione se dÃ©pÃªcha de manger pour aller raconter Ã  Draco ce qu'elle avait trouvÃ©.  
  
" Je dois y aller. Qu'es-ce que vous faites tantÃ´t?"demanda-t-elle a ses amis  
  
" Absolument rien. Jouer au Ã©chec surement. " lui dit Harry " Tu peux te joindre Ã  nous si tu veux? Ã€ moins que tu ait des trucs Ã  faire comme un travail de PrÃ©fet" lui dit-il sarcastiquement  
  
" Non je n'ai pas fini et je dois Ã©tudier ce soir. Je viendrai plus tard peut-Ãªtre dans la soirÃ©e."  
  
Elle s'Ã©loigna de leur table et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards. Tout les serpentards la regardait avec un regard de haine. Ron, Harry et Ginny l'observait.  
  
Elle ne regardait pas les autre Ã©tudiants et se concentra sur Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle arriva Ã  la hauteur de celui-ci, elle lui dit:  
  
" Malfoy, je peux te parler, s'il te plaÃ®t?"  
  
Elle le regarda directement dans ses yeux bleu-gris.  
  
" Observe-le, sang-de-bourbe. Ne pense pas que tu peux t'emmener ici et lui demander de te parler." lui dit Pansy  
  
" Oui j'ai le droit Pansy, et ce n'est pas de tes affaires" rÃ©pondit-elle calmement  
  
" Ferme-lÃ , sale conne!" cria Pansy " Tu ne peux pas la tolÃ©rer comme Ã§a?"  
  
Draco se tourna vers elle.  
  
" Comme elle a dit, Ã§a ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es pas prÃ©fet, souviens-toi en. Alors ferme-lÃ !" Il revint Ã  Hermione " Si tu parles du chocolat, il est sur la table. "  
  
" Non, en rÃ©aliter, c'est quelque chose d'autre. " dit-elle en baissant la voix. " Je dois te montrer quelque chose en privÃ©"  
  
" Ohhhh" dit Blaise " Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir te montrer?"  
  
" Surement un travail de PrÃ©fet" rÃ©pondit Draco  
  
" Exactement" ajouta Hermione  
  
Draco se leva et saisi deux pommes. Crabbe et Goyle se levÃ¨rent Ã  leur tour.  
  
" Pas vous idiots!!" leur dit-il d'une voix traÃ®nante  
  
Hermione marcha en avant et ils montÃ¨rent un escalier.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Granger?" demanda-t-il  
  
Ils s'arrÃªtÃ¨rent de marcher tous les deux. Ils Ã©taient maintenant dans un des nombreux couloir de Poudlard.  
  
" Je veux juste Ãªtre sÃ»re que personne ne nous voit"  
  
" Bien, il n'y a personne lÃ . Alors que veux-tu faire de moi. Tu n'en a pas eu assez hier et les autres nuits?" lui dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait  
  
" Ce n'est pas drÃ´le, Malfoy" siffla-t-elle " J'ai trouvÃ© ton anneau" murmura-t-elle  
  
" OÃ¹??"  
  
Elle retira soigneusement son colier oÃ¹ l'anneau avait Ã©tÃ© accrochÃ©.  
  
" Je l'ai remarquÃ© alors que je prenait une douche ce matin"  
  
" Alors donne-moi le!"  
  
" Il ne peut pas se dÃ©tacher. Touche-le et tu vas comprendre." lui dit-elle toujours Ã  voix basse ayant peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende  
  
Draco toucha Ã  l'anneau.  
  
" Ouch!!" s'Ã©cria-t-il  
  
Il saisi l'Ã©paule d'Hermione et regarda le plancher. Hermione mit sa main sur l'anneau elle aussi pour voir ce qui allait ce passÃ©. Et il eu un flash.  
  
" Oh Malfoy!!! Ne t'arrÃªte pas."  
  
Les jambes d'Hermione Ã©taient envelopÃ©es autour des hanches de Malfoy. Ils Ã©taient contre un mur, et nu dans la chambre d'Hermione. Draco lui donnait des petits baisers dans le cou.  
  
" Granger, je veux que tu vivre le plus grand plaisir avec moi."  
  
Il l'embrassa. Leurs lÃ¨vres ne se sÃ©paraient plus. On pouvait entendre leur gÃ©missements.  
  
" Malfoyyy...."  
  
Hermione et Draco lÃ¢chÃ¨rent tous les deux l'anneau, Ã©puisÃ©.  
  
" C'Ã©tait nous!"  
  
" Je le sais Ã§a, Malfoy!"  
  
" Ne te fÃ¢che pas contre moi. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir que j'arrÃªte si je me souviens bien de ce qu'on a vue. "  
  
Ils Ã©taient maintenant assis l'un Ã  cÃ´tÃ© de l'autre sur le plancher s'appuyant sur le mur.  
  
" ArrÃªte de m'y faire penser." dit-elle d'une voix traÃ®nante  
  
" C'Ã©tait le sexe, Granger."  
  
" Non, Malfoy. Ne prÃªte pas attention Ã  Ã§a. Tu n'as pas vu comment on a agit? On s'embrassait tout le temps. MÃªme en faisant l'amour, Malfoy et Ã§a m'effrait."  
  
" Je suppose que je dois l'admettre. Mais on avait l'air de bien s'amusÃ©." plaisanta-t-il  
  
" Veux-tu essayer de reprendre ton anneau?"  
  
Draco mit ses mains autour de son cou. Ses mains Ã©taient si chaudes.  
  
" Ouchhhh"  
  
Il retira brusquement ses mains.  
  
" Je ne peux pas l'a prendre. Je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix de la porter."  
  
" Tu n'objecte pas? Tu ne veux pas essayer de l'arracher ou quelque chose du genre?" demanda-t-elle  
  
" Non, je ne pourrai la rÃ©cupÃ©rÃ© que lorque tout ceci sera finit. Ã€ propos, as-tu dÃ©couvert quelque chose aujourd'hui ou as-tu Ã©tait trop paresseuse pour chercher pendant que moi je me promenais dans tout PrÃ©-au- lard pour te chercher du chocolat?"  
  
" Paresseuse? Ha!" Elle ingora cette remarque et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.  
  
" Si essentiellement, nous sommes contrÃ´lÃ©, cela explique pourquoi tout ceci n'arrive que la nuit. Cette personne doit Ãªtre malade!" pensa Draco  
  
" Alors encore deux mois?"  
  
" Ouais, bien on pourrait peut-Ãªtre en parler Ã  ton professeur prÃ©fÃ©rÃ©?" dit-elle ironiquement  
  
" Non je ne veux pas qu'un enseignant sois au courant de ma vie sexuelle. En plus, je me rÃ©veille parfaitement satisfait le matin. Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Mais je pense vraiment que pour une fois, on devrait utiliser mon lit. Il est plus confortable. "  
  
" Ferme-la Malfoy! Ce n'est pas drÃ´le."  
  
Ils marchÃ¨rent vers leur salle en sachant ce qu'ils allaient se passÃ© cette nuit. Encore.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Et voilÃ !!! C'est terminÃ©!! Avec du retard c'est vrai mais je suis dÃ©solÃ© je n'y ai pas vraiment travaillÃ© ses temps-ci. Alors j'espÃ¨re que vous avez aimÃ© ce chapitre. Reviewerrr-moiiii pleazeeee!!! miciiii :-) bisooouuss, mYa  
  
Miya Black: Miciii pour ta review :-) J'espÃ¨re que tu as aimÃ© la suite!! Bissouuss, mYa  
  
Myley: Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'aurais eu une rÃ©action diffÃ©rente de la sienne si je saurai que j'avais perdu ma virginitÃ© avec mon pire ennemi. C'est vrai que ce passage n'est pas trÃ¨s rÃ©aliste mais bon, elle a eu une rÃ©action diffÃ©rente des autre lol. Je trouve que c'est une trÃ¨s bonne idÃ©e. J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une correctrice car je n'est pas toujours le temps de corriger les fautes. Et miciii pour ta review :-) bissousss, mYa  
  
Fumseck: Mciii beaucoup pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic. Ouais ben disons que ce Miguel est plutÃ´t Ã©trange lol mais tu vas comprendre un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Alors j'espere que tu as aimÃ© ce chapitre!! ;-) bissouusss, mYa  
  
Zmija: Mciii pour ta review et je suis aussi heureuse que tu l'aimes cette fic. J'espÃ¨re que tu as adorer ce chapitre aussi. bisoussss, mYa  
  
Frite12: Miciii pour ta review!!! Je suis super contente que tu l'aimes toi aussi cette fic!! Et je voulais te dire aussi que j'aimee vraimentt beaucoupp ta fic Ã  toi!!! Elle est vraiment gÃ©niall!!! bisouss, mYa  
  
annab: Mciii pour ta reviewww!!! Et j'espÃ¨re que tu vas aimÃ© la suite!! bissouusss, mYa  
  
Je voulais remercierrr tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer, sa me fait Ã©normÃ©ment plaisir :-))))) Continuer Ã  me reviewerrr!! ;-)  
  
bYe bYe bisouusssssss mYa 


	7. C'est encore le sixième chapitre

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
  
Voillaaa le sixième chapitre!! Désolé du retard.. Je travaillais sur mon autre fic et j'ai eu quelque problème avec fanfiction.net, la page voulait jamais s'afficher. J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre!!! Bonnneee leccttuuureeee!!!! MyA  
  
Chapitre 6 L'anneau  
  
Lorsque Draco fut partit, Hermione prit une longue douche chaude. ' Quand es-ce que tout ça va enfin finir? Ça fait déjà une semaine complète que ça dure!' Elle lava ses cheveux avec un shapooing à la noix de coco. Elle souleva son colier pour ne pas que ses cheveux ne s'entortille autour. Elle remarqua quelque chose. ' Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça? C'est un anneau. L'anneau de Malfoy!' Elle l'a prit soigneusement pour mieux la voir. Elle ressentit soudainement un atroce mal de tête. Elle mit sa main sur son front.  
  
" Ouchhh!!!!" cria-t-elle  
  
Hermione s'assit dans sa douche pour ne pas tomber. Quelque chose arriva. Elle eu un flash. Elle se voyait avec Draco.  
  
" Merde Granger!! Tu es si...si...!" gémi Draco  
  
Ils changèrent rapidement de position pour qu'Hermione soit sur le dessus. Il était à un rhytme normal.  
  
" Oh Malfoy...!"  
  
Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa presque furieusement. Et elle semblait faire la même chose. Ils semblaient ne jamais être fatigués de s'embrasser.  
  
" J'adore tes lèvres, Malfoy!" lui dit Hermione entre deux baisers  
  
" J'aime aussi les tiennes"  
  
Hermione était toujours assise. ' Mon dieu, mais qu'es-ce que c'était que ça!!' Elle se releva et décida de rincer ses cheveux. ' C'était moi et Malfoy, et on le faisait. Ça avait l'air si...si chaud. Ça pouvait pas être moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Le suis-je? Et avec lui en plus.'  
  
Hermione sortit de la douche et alla se sécher les cheveux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle était. Elle avait grandi pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait de très belle courbe, ce qui l'avantageait beaucoup. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un aurait pu le remarquer. Oui. Malfoy. Il le lui avait dit ce matin. ' J'ai couché avec Draco Malfoy. Si Harry et Ron l'apprennent ça va aller très mal. Vaut mieux qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils leurs arrivent quelques choses s'ils décident de se battrent avec Malfoy'  
  
Elle mit sa main sur sa chaine.  
  
" Ouchh!!!" dit-elle de nouveau  
  
Elle rescentait comme une décharge électrique à la tête. ' Je ferai mieux de redonner l'anneau à Malfoy lorsqu'il va revenir'  
  
Après s'être maquillé, elle saisi son livre de note et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne. ' Une ambiance agréable et calme.' pensa-t-elle  
  
Elle fouilla sur les étagères et un livre attira son attention. La couverture était rouge. Tout sur les potion d'amour. ' Tient, c'est le livre dont j'avais besoin.' Il était très mince. ' Il ne peut pas y avoir juste ça?' Elle le prit et alla s'asseoir à une table. Elle regarda la table des matières. ' Comment faire une potion d'amour. Non c'est pas ça. Les effets secondaires de la potion. Je l'ai!! Page 52.'  
  
' Il dit que le seul ingrédient qui peut faire durer la potion un peu plus longtemps est l'herbe de montagne pourpre. Cet ingrédient important peut être utiliser pour augmenter la duré de la potion. Les gens qui prennent cette potion ne peuvent presque pas se contrôler.' Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. ' C'est pour ça. Mais qui vodrait que moi et Malfoy on couche ensemble. Peut-être une sorte de pervers qui aime observer. ' Elle essaya de trouver plus d'information,mais le livre n'en fournit pas plus. Pouvait duré jusqu'à deux mois. ' Étrange qu'il n'en parle pas plus. ' Elle remit le livre à sa place et retourna dans sa chambre étudier. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se concentré. ' Tout ça est si étrange' Elle finit par s'endormir sur le bureau.  
  
Hermione se réveilla quelque temps après. Pattenrond était presque assis sur sa tête.  
  
" Salut toi. Tu as faim?"  
  
Elle marcha vers son petit lit et versa du lait dans sa tasse bleu.  
  
" Oh,il est déjà quatre et quart. Je devrais bientôt aller dîner." se dit- elle à haute voix " Peut-être que Malfoy est revenu."  
  
Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle commune.  
  
" Pas de chocolat sur la table. Il ne doit pas être arrivé."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Hermione marchait dans le grand hall et arriva dans la Grande salle. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient déjà assis à leur table. Aucun signe de Malfoy. Elle apperçut Harry, Ron et Ginny au bout de la table des Gryffondors.  
  
" Salut" leur dit-elle en souriant.  
  
" Mione!" dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps  
  
" Où tu était? Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous à Pré-au-lard? lui demanda Ron  
  
" Ouais, tu aurais pu nous le dire. On aurait été inquiet si il n'aurait pas eu Malfoy." lui dit Ginny  
  
" Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Hermione qui essayait de ne pas rougir  
  
" On t'attendait puis Malfoy et descendu et nous a que tu ne viendrai pas à cause que tu avais quelques devoirs à faire. Et il est partit." dit Ginny  
  
" Bien, il avait raison, je devais travailler sur un projet de pérfet"  
  
" Il n'aurait pas pu le faire, lui? Tu viens toujours avec nous d'habitude à Pré-au-lard." lui dit Harry soupçonneux  
  
" Non" lui répondit-elle  
  
Elle ne voulait pas devoir lui raconter ce qui s'était vraiment passé.  
  
" En passant, où est Malfoy?" demanda-t-elle en regardant à la table des Serpentards  
  
" Pourquoi tu le cherches?" demanda Ron avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
  
" Oh, rien d'important. Je dois juste lui parler. En plus, il m'a promit de me ramener du chocolat."  
  
Les plats renplirents et le diner était servit.  
  
" Quoi??" s'écria Ron et Harry en même temps  
  
" Et si il était empoissoné?" lui dit Ron  
  
" Non, il ne l'es pas. "  
  
Hermione leva les yeux et apperçut Draco qui revenait de Pré-au-lard avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il l'as regarda et lui fit un sourire rapide que personne ne remarqua. Hermione se dépêcha de manger pour aller raconter à Draco ce qu'elle avait trouvé.  
  
" Je dois y aller. Qu'es-ce que vous faites tantôt?"demanda-t-elle a ses amis  
  
" Absolument rien. Jouer au échec surement. " lui dit Harry " Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux? À moins que tu ait des trucs à faire comme un travail de Préfet" lui dit-il sarcastiquement  
  
" Non je n'ai pas fini et je dois étudier ce soir. Je viendrai plus tard peut-être dans la soirée."  
  
Elle s'éloigna de leur table et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards. Tout les serpentards la regardait avec un regard de haine. Ron, Harry et Ginny l'observait.  
  
Elle ne regardait pas les autre étudiants et se concentra sur Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de celui-ci, elle lui dit:  
  
" Malfoy, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît?"  
  
Elle le regarda directement dans ses yeux bleu-gris.  
  
" Observe-le, sang-de-bourbe. Ne pense pas que tu peux t'emmener ici et lui demander de te parler." lui dit Pansy  
  
" Oui j'ai le droit Pansy, et ce n'est pas de tes affaires" répondit-elle calmement  
  
" Ferme-là, sale conne!" cria Pansy " Tu ne peux pas la tolérer comme ça?"  
  
Draco se tourna vers elle.  
  
" Comme elle a dit, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es pas préfet, souviens-toi en. Alors ferme-là!" Il revint à Hermione " Si tu parles du chocolat, il est sur la table. "  
  
" Non, en réaliter, c'est quelque chose d'autre. " dit-elle en baissant la voix. " Je dois te montrer quelque chose en privé"  
  
" Ohhhh" dit Blaise " Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir te montrer?"  
  
" Surement un travail de Préfet" répondit Draco  
  
" Exactement" ajouta Hermione  
  
Draco se leva et saisi deux pommes. Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent à leur tour.  
  
" Pas vous idiots!!" leur dit-il d'une voix traînante  
  
Hermione marcha en avant et ils montèrent un escalier.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Granger?" demanda-t-il  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher tous les deux. Ils étaient maintenant dans un des nombreux couloir de Poudlard.  
  
" Je veux juste être sûre que personne ne nous voit"  
  
" Bien, il n'y a personne là. Alors que veux-tu faire de moi. Tu n'en a pas eu assez hier et les autres nuits?" lui dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait  
  
" Ce n'est pas drôle, Malfoy" siffla-t-elle " J'ai trouvé ton anneau" murmura-t-elle  
  
" Où??"  
  
Elle retira soigneusement son colier où l'anneau avait été accroché.  
  
" Je l'ai remarqué alors que je prenait une douche ce matin"  
  
" Alors donne-moi le!"  
  
" Il ne peut pas se détacher. Touche-le et tu vas comprendre." lui dit-elle toujours à voix basse ayant peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende  
  
Draco toucha à l'anneau.  
  
" Ouch!!" s'écria-t-il  
  
Il saisi l'épaule d'Hermione et regarda le plancher. Hermione mit sa main sur l'anneau elle aussi pour voir ce qui allait ce passé. Et il eu un flash.  
  
" Oh Malfoy!!! Ne t'arrête pas."  
  
Les jambes d'Hermione étaient envelopées autour des hanches de Malfoy. Ils étaient contre un mur, et nu dans la chambre d'Hermione. Draco lui donnait des petits baisers dans le cou.  
  
" Granger, je veux que tu vivre le plus grand plaisir avec moi."  
  
Il l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient plus. On pouvait entendre leur gémissements.  
  
" Malfoyyy...."  
  
Hermione et Draco lâchèrent tous les deux l'anneau, épuisé.  
  
" C'était nous!"  
  
" Je le sais ça, Malfoy!"  
  
" Ne te fâche pas contre moi. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir que j'arrête si je me souviens bien de ce qu'on a vue. "  
  
Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le plancher s'appuyant sur le mur.  
  
" Arrête de m'y faire penser." dit-elle d'une voix traînante  
  
" C'était le sexe, Granger."  
  
" Non, Malfoy. Ne prête pas attention à ça. Tu n'as pas vu comment on a agit? On s'embrassait tout le temps. Même en faisant l'amour, Malfoy et ça m'effrait."  
  
" Je suppose que je dois l'admettre. Mais on avait l'air de bien s'amusé." plaisanta-t-il  
  
" Veux-tu essayer de reprendre ton anneau?"  
  
Draco mit ses mains autour de son cou. Ses mains étaient si chaudes.  
  
" Ouchhhh"  
  
Il retira brusquement ses mains.  
  
" Je ne peux pas l'a prendre. Je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix de la porter."  
  
" Tu n'objecte pas? Tu ne veux pas essayer de l'arracher ou quelque chose du genre?" demanda-t-elle  
  
" Non, je ne pourrai la récupéré que lorque tout ceci sera finit. À propos, as-tu découvert quelque chose aujourd'hui ou as-tu était trop paresseuse pour chercher pendant que moi je me promenais dans tout Pré-au- lard pour te chercher du chocolat?"  
  
" Paresseuse? Ha!" Elle ingora cette remarque et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.  
  
" Si essentiellement, nous sommes contrôlé, cela explique pourquoi tout ceci n'arrive que la nuit. Cette personne doit être malade!" pensa Draco  
  
" Alors encore deux mois?"  
  
" Ouais, bien on pourrait peut-être en parler à ton professeur préféré?" dit-elle ironiquement  
  
" Non je ne veux pas qu'un enseignant sois au courant de ma vie sexuelle. En plus, je me réveille parfaitement satisfait le matin. Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Mais je pense vraiment que pour une fois, on devrait utiliser mon lit. Il est plus confortable. "  
  
" Ferme-la Malfoy! Ce n'est pas drôle."  
  
Ils marchèrent vers leur salle en sachant ce qu'ils allaient se passé cette nuit. Encore.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Et voilà!!! C'est terminé!! Avec du retard c'est vrai mais je suis désolé je n'y ai pas vraiment travaillé ses temps-ci. Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Reviewerrr-moiiii pleazeeee!!! miciiii :-) bisooouuss, mYa  
  
Miya Black: Miciii pour ta review :-) J'espère que tu as aimé la suite!! Bissouuss, mYa  
  
Myley: Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'aurais eu une réaction différente de la sienne si je saurai que j'avais perdu ma virginité avec mon pire ennemi. C'est vrai que ce passage n'est pas très réaliste mais bon, elle a eu une réaction différente des autre lol. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une correctrice car je n'est pas toujours le temps de corriger les fautes. Et miciii pour ta review :-) bissousss, mYa  
  
Fumseck: Mciii beaucoup pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic. Ouais ben disons que ce Miguel est plutôt étrange lol mais tu vas comprendre un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Alors j'espere que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! ;-) bissouusss, mYa  
  
Zmija: Mciii pour ta review et je suis aussi heureuse que tu l'aimes cette fic. J'espère que tu as adorer ce chapitre aussi. bisoussss, mYa  
  
Frite12: Miciii pour ta review!!! Je suis super contente que tu l'aimes toi aussi cette fic!! Et je voulais te dire aussi que j'aimee vraimentt beaucoupp ta fic à toi!!! Elle est vraiment géniall!!! bisouss, mYa  
  
annab: Mciii pour ta reviewww!!! Et j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite!! bissouusss, mYa  
  
Je voulais remercierrr tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer, sa me fait énormément plaisir :-))))) Continuer à me reviewerrr!! ;-)  
  
bYe bYe bisouusssssss mYa 


	8. Nouvelle choquante!

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
  
Salleyy!!!!!! Je suis désolé pour mon sixième chapitre qui était...euh...assez bousilllééé loll. Merciii a Miya Black et Sely de m'avoir prévenu pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai remis pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris le sixième à cause des drole de patente. Et en plus je vous donne le septième. Chu tit gentillleeee. ;-) Alors bonne lecturrreee!!! Bisousss mYa  
  
Chapitre 7 Nouvelle choquante!!  
  
Le mois passa rapidement. C'était un mois où la température avait été assez belle. Hermione laissait la fenêtre ouverte tous les soirs, ce qui donnait du plaisir a quelqu'un qui les observait. La température ne semblait pas changé.  
  
Un samedi soir, Hermione se réveilla. La pièce s'était soudainement refroidit. Draco dormait à côté d'elle. La pluie martelait la fenêtre qui était encore ouverte.  
  
" Malfoy!" dit-elle en le poussant doucement  
  
" Quoi? Rendors-toi!" lui dit-il en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui  
  
" Oui je vais me rendormir, mais peux-tu aller fermer la fenêtre pour moi, il fais vraiment froid."  
  
" Parfois tu est si ennuyante Granger" lui dit-il. Il leva les yeux vers le réveil " Il est deux heure du matin"  
  
Mais il se leva quand même pour aller fermer la fenêtre.  
  
" Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une tempête?" lui demanda Hermione  
  
Il revint vers le lit, complétement nu.  
  
" Je pense que oui" lui répondit-il  
  
Elle regarda fixement sa virilité, qu'elle avait déjà touché, mais donc elle n'avait aucun souvenir.  
  
" Je me sens de nouveau moi-même. Je crois que la potion n'a plus effet depuis deux heure"  
  
" Moi aussi je crois être moi-même" lui dit-elle en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou.  
  
" Peut-être que je devrais aller dans ma chambre maintenant." lui dit Draco  
  
" Non, pas ce soir. Je suis si froide. Et toi tu es chaud."  
  
Draco s'assit sur le lit.  
  
" Donc, tu veux m'utiliser Granger?" lui demanda-t-il assez amusé  
  
" Oui, aller, s'il te plait, reviens!"  
  
Il revint dans le lit, mais gardait ses distances. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et il se retourna vers elle pour lui faire face. Elle déposa sa main sur son torse, espérant y trouver de la chaleur. Ses yeux été fermé, mais elle l'observait toujours. Elle pouvait sentir son torse sur ses seins. Elle tremblait toujours et il le remarqua.  
  
" Tu as toujours froid! Alors ça ne va pas! Tu as peut-être attrapé quelque chose" chuchota-t-il  
  
" Non je me sens très bien" lui répondit-elle  
  
Le menton de Draco frotta contre le sien.  
  
" Ouch!! Es-ce que tu t'es rasé ce matin?"  
  
" Non, hier seulement" lui dit-il en riant  
  
Elle se déplaça pour que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. Sa main caressa la joue de Draco . ' Que vas-je faire?' se demanda-t-elle  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.  
  
" Tu devrais dormir" lui dit-il calmement  
  
" Je sais. Tient-moi"  
  
" Je te tient aussi" lui dit-il en lui tenant la main pour la réchauffer  
  
" Es-ce que je peux te poser une question?" lui demanda-t-elle  
  
" Oui " répondit-il  
  
" Si je n'était pas la personne que je suis, es-ce que tu coucherais avec moi ou es-ce que je suis trop répugnante?"  
  
" Granger, dis pas ça. Tu es loin d'être répugnante"  
  
Il l'a caressa dans le dos joua avec ses cheveux.  
  
" Merci!" lui dit-elle  
  
Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de se retirer brusquement. Elle se retourna pour que son dos soit sur son torse.  
  
" Bonne nuit, Granger" lui dit Draco en embrassant ses cheveux  
  
" Bonne nuit. Mais c'est quoi ça Malfoy?" demanda-t-elle en sentant quelque chose de dure dans son dos  
  
" Ce que tu penses idiote. Je ne suis pas affecté par toi? Désolé j'essayerai de me contrôler." dit-il  
  
Elle sourit et ils s'endormirent.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
" C'est pour maintenant Masssssster. Nous l'avons fait..."  
  
" Oui c'est pour maintenant, et tout ce que nous avons fait attend."  
  
" Yessss Masssster"  
  
" Surveille-la à Poudlard pour qu'elle n'essaye rien de drôle"  
  
" Ohhh yessssss, avec plaisir Massster."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lundi matin:  
  
Quand le réveil hurla, Hermione se réveilla en pensant que trouver Draco à côté d'elle. Mais il n'était pas là. ' Il doit s'être réveiller plus tôt' se dit-elle  
  
Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas là. Elle alla prendre une douche. Elle était dans son propre monde quand quelqu'un tira le rideau de côté.  
  
" Malfoy! Tu m'a fait peur! Ne refais jamais ça!" cria-t-elle  
  
" C'était amusant" ria-t-il  
  
" Non ça ne l'était pas. "  
  
Elle a horreur être effrayé comme ça.  
  
" Pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tôt? Je n'avais pas le plaisir de me réveiller à côté de ta mauvais haleine" dit-elle en souriant  
  
" Je n'ai pas mauvais haleine, Granger" dit-il irrité  
  
" Je le sais....C'était juste une plaisanterie."  
  
Elle le regarda. Il ne portait que ses boxeurs.  
  
" Pourrais-tu me passer une serviette?"  
  
" Les jokes des sang-de-bourbe sont toujours aussi plate."  
  
Il lui donna la serviette des Gryffondors.  
  
" Je me suis lever dans mon lit ce matin" dit-il  
  
" Oh...alors la potion ne fait plus effet?"  
  
" Ouais, quiconte il était, il en a eu assez de s'amuser."  
  
Hermione sortit de la douche. Elle ne se soucia pas du fait que Draco la voit toute nu. Et Draco non plus ne s'en souciait. Il se déshabilla et embarqua dans la douche.  
  
" C'est une bonne chose, non?" demanda-t-elle  
  
" Oui " répondit Draco en ouvrant l'eau  
  
Hermione se prépara pour les cours et alla dans sa chambre prendre son sac. Elle voulait descendre un peu plus tôt, car il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait vérifier pour le cours du Professeur McGonagall, à la bibliothèque. Elle décida de dire au revoir à Draco. Elle se sentit attiré par lui. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, il était en train de mettre sa cravate.  
  
"Laisse-moi faire" lui dit-elle doucement  
  
Elle saisi sa cravate et l'aida à la mettre.  
  
" Et voilà. "  
  
Elle s'était sentit triste soudainement.  
  
" Bon ben au revoir alors, on se voit en cours de Potion"  
  
Elle se retourna et sortit sans attendre sa réponse.  
  
" Hermionee!!" cria-t-il  
  
Elle se figea. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il se retourna lentement vers lui.  
  
" Oui? "  
  
" Au revoir " dit-il tranquillement  
  
" Au revoir Draco" lui dit-elle  
  
Cela ressemblait à un au revoir sérieux.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
" Eh oui classe. Encore un lundi matin" hurla Rogue " Bon aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer une potion inofensive. C'est une potion qui vous donnent des papillons à l'intérieur de vous"  
  
" Pourquoi exactement?" demanda quelqu'un  
  
" Il est pratique quand vous essayez de persuader quelqu'un, comme vos parents, par exemple." lui répondit Rogue  
  
" C'est génial" cria la classe  
  
C'était un projet que chaque élèves devaient faire individuellement. Hermione finit sa potion avant les autres. Il ne devait boire la potion quand même temps. Alors elle attendait que les autres aient finit de la préparé. Finalement lorsque tout le monde eu finit la potion, il la bu. On ne pouvait remarquer aucun changement. Soudain, Hermione commença à avoir des vertiges et à se sentir mal. Elle s'aggripa après son bureau et apperçut du liquide vert coulé entre ses doigts.  
  
" Professeur " hurla Neville qui avait remarqué l'état d'Hermione  
  
" Quoi?" demanda Rogue sèchement  
  
" Je pense qu'Hermione ne se sent pas bien. Elle devient verte."  
  
Rogue se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était couché sur le bureau, l'air vraiment malade.  
  
" Miss. Granger, es-ce que ça va?"  
  
" Non, vraiment pas. Je me sens si malade." chuchota-t-elle  
  
Draco et d'autre élèves s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'elle a?" demanda Draco  
  
" Je ne sais pas. Je vais l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Mr. Malfoy, vous êtes responsable "  
  
" Mais..."  
  
" Il n'y a pas de mais" dit-il  
  
Rogue aida Hermione à se relever et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Hermione passa aussitôt qu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Madame Pompfresh, Rogue, McGonagall ainsi que Dumbledore étaient dobout, à côté de son lit.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle en les regardant tous l'un après l'autre  
  
" Très étrange cette situation, Miss Granger"  
  
" Rogue, dites-lui" lui dit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête.  
  
" Oui, Miss Granger, vous avez eu une réaction à la potion de papillon. " Il respira pronfondément. " Miss Granger vous êtes enceinte. Je crois que le dernier est correct."  
  
" Quoi??" Elle enterra son visage dans ses mains. " Ohh nonnn. Pas ça!!" pleura-t-elle  
  
" Ne le prenez pas mal, Miss Granger. Tout va passer. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon temps mais..."  
  
Elle interrompit ce qu'elle disait en voyant le visage d'Hermione couvert de larme.  
  
" Vous ne comprenez pas." pleura-t-elle " Je suis enceinte d'un enfant que je me rapelle pas d'avoir fait, mais je sais que c'est arrivé."  
  
" Vous ne vous souvenez pas?" demanda Rogue " Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de boire à Poudlard?" lui dit-il en la regardant fixement  
  
" Je n'ai pas bu. " dit-elle irrité " J'était sous le charme pendant un mois. Un charme causé par la potion d'amour que nous avons faites en classe, Professeur Rogue"  
  
" Quoi? Vous voulez dire que vous et Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle s'est juste écroulé et pleura de nouveau. Et elle marmonna:  
  
" C'est ce qu'il veulent de nous..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Et voillllaa!! C'est finiiitttt!! Mais de qui elle parle elle dans son histoire quand Hermione dit c'est ce qu'il veulent de nous.... AHhhhhhh ça vous aller le savoir bientoottttt. Alors j'espère que vous avez aimééé ce chapitre et j'attend vos petit commentaireee. J'aimerai dire aussi que je ne comprenais pas ce que vous vouliez dire par review anonyme mais là j'ai compris et j'ai accepté. Alors les revieweurrrss anonymmeess vous pouvezz me reviewerrrr. Miciiii pour vos reviews!!!!  
  
frite12: Saleeyy!! Miciiiiii!!!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! :-) Bisoouuss  
  
Miya Black: Saleyy!!mercciiiii vraiment de m'avoir dit à propos de mon chapitre bousillé. Je crois que je m'en serais pas apperçu. Merciii. J'espère que la suite t'as plu!! bisouuuusss  
  
Ayanami93: Allooowwww!! Merciii pour ta reviewww J'espère que la suite t'as plus. Bisoooouuss  
  
Sely: Saleyy!!Merciiiii pour ta reviewwww et meerrcciii pour ton truc ausssiii. Mouaisss c'est vrai que j'aime moi aussi le côté de Draco qui dit qu'il s'en fou pour autant qu'il ait du plaisir. J'espère que la suite t'as plu!!!! Bisooouusss  
  
Yari: Allooowww!! Merciiii pour ta review!! Oui c'est vrai qu'on parle plus du corps de Malfoy mais c'est quand même lui qu'on adoooorreee et puis je ne suis que la traductrice. Je traduit ce qu'il est écrit. Biissoouuss  
  
Fumseck: Alloooowww toi!!!Merciiii pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre parce que j'ai vraiment aimé le traduiree!!! Bisouuuss  
  
Merciiii à tous ceuxxx qui m'ont reviewerrrr. J'vs aimmmmeee fow fowww.  
  
Bye bye bisooouuusss mYa 


	9. L'affrontement contre Draco

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
  
Saleyy!!!! Merciii pour vos reviews!! J'ai une mauvais nouvelle. Je pourrais pas mettre à jour mes fics avant le 15 aout car je m'en vais en Italie rendre visite à mes grand-parents. Donc c'est le dernier chapitre que vous aller pouvoir lire avant mon retour. Je suis désolé, lorsque je vais revenir, je vais essayer de me dépêcher à me rattraper pour vous donner les pochains chapitres. Bye bye!!! et bonnne lectureee!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 8 L'affrontement contre Draco  
  
Tout le monde regardait Hermione.  
  
" Vous voulez dire Miss Granger," commença le professeur McGonagall" Que vous et Mr. Malfoy...? Et de qui vous voulez parler?"  
  
La tête d'Hermione reposait toujours entre ses mains.  
  
" Quelqu'un veut ce bébé..."  
  
Elle recommença à pleurer.  
  
" Si vous nous racontiez l'histoire depuis le début, Miss Granger? demanda Dumbledore en regardant la jeune étudiante en larmes.  
  
" Es-ce vraiment nécessaire, Professeur? Nous ne pourrions pas nous débarrassé du bébé, tout simplement. Après tout, vous êtes le plus grand sorcier..." lui dit Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux  
  
" Peut-être. Mais il semble qu'il y ait de la magie noire dans tout ça. Et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça." répondit Dumbledore " Racontez-nous toute cette histoire, Miss Granger. Nous voulons vous aider." lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce  
  
Hermione leva doucement la tête.  
  
" Tout a commencé, il y a un mois environ. Durant le cours de Potion, nous devions fabriqué une potion d'amour. " dit Hermione en regardant Rogue  
  
" Mais je ne comprend pas, vous étiez, vous et M. Malfoy, les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe. Et j'ai vérifié vos ingrédients, et vous aviez la quantité convenu."  
  
" C'est ce qui est encore un mystère, Professeur. Nous savons tous les deux, que notre potion avait le bon nombre d'ingrédient."  
  
" Hummm, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir lorsque vous vous en êtes rendu compte. " lui dit Rogue en la regardant avec de petits yeux  
  
" C'était embarassant, Professeur. Et nous avions peur que cela affecte nos résultats. Et nous étions sûre que les effets disparraîtraient bientôt. C'est ça que j'avais lu dans le livre à la bibliothèque."  
  
" Le petit livre rouge?"  
  
" Oui, il était écrit que les effets pouvaient duré jusqu'à deux mois, si l'on savait se contrôler..."  
  
" Et vous pensiez que vous étiez..."  
  
" Oui, Professeur. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne se souvenait de se qui s'était passé"  
  
" Alors comment pouvez-vous être sûre que c'est Malfoy le père, et non Potter ou Wesley?" demande Rogue soupçonneux  
  
" Et bien, si ça aurait été Harry ou Ron, je vous l'aurais dit volontier" lui dit Hermione choqué des accusations qu'on lui portait." Et puis, je me suis réveillé au côté de Malfoy à tous les matins durant le mois"  
  
" Chaque matin?" demanda McGonagall  
  
" Chaque matin. Et sans vêtements." dit Hermione" Du tout"  
  
" Et M.Malfoy pourrait le confirmer aussi si nous lui demandions?" demanda Rogue d'une voix traînante  
  
" Il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas croire ce que nous dit Miss Granger, Severus" lui dit McGonagall  
  
" Bien sûr, Minerva" répondit Rogue rapidement  
  
" Mais nous n'allons pas lui en parler, n'es-ce pas? Et si nous pouvions juste faire disparaître le bébé..." dit Hermione avec espoir  
  
" Si vous avez été contrôlé, Miss Granger, c'est l'art de la magie noire. Et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que l'on puisse le faire disparaître." lui dit Rogue  
  
" Quoi? Mais pourquoi?" dit-elle d'une voix forte  
  
" Vous avez été contrôlé pour une raison quelconte. Comme vous vous êtes dit, quelqu'un veut cet enfant." dit Rogue qui parcourait le visage des autres professeurs " Mais...Je dois vous poser une question Miss Granger, même si c'est personnel."  
  
Dumbledore savait où Rogue voulait en venir et il inclina la tête.  
  
" Vous êtiez vierge avant que cette histoire commence?"  
  
Hermione rougit légèrement.  
  
" Humm...oui"  
  
" Le pouvoir d'une vierge est...énorme. Deux étudiants supérieurs aux autres. Un sang pur et une vierge..." dit Rogue comme pour lui-même  
  
Il regarda les autres à nouveau.  
  
" Je vois où vous voulez en venir Severus, et je crois que vous avez raison." lui dit Dumbledore en inclina la tête de nouveau  
  
" Pouvez-vous m'expliquer s'il-vous-plaît" dit-elle confuse  
  
" Nous devons faire un peu de recherches, Miss Granger. Que diriez-vous de revenir demain soir avec M.Malfoy? " dit McGonagall d'une voix acclamante  
  
" Mais le seul matériel qui parle des potions d'amours c'est le livre rouge et je l'ai déjà vérifié."  
  
" Il y en a plus. Ils sont juste cachés. " lui dit Mcgonagall en souriant légèrement " Essayez de vous détendre, nous allons tout mettre au point. Voulez-vous l'annoncé à M.Malfoy ou vous préférez que je m'en charge moi- même?"  
  
" Devons-nous vraiment lui dire? Il ne sera pas très heureux de cette nouvelle." dit Hermione  
  
" J'ai bien peur que oui, ma chère. Il jouera une partie importante. Maintenant essayez de ne pas trop y penser. Nous en reparlerons demain. " lui dit Dumbledore qui essayait de caché l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait  
  
" Je préfère lui dire moi-même"  
  
" C'est bon Miss Granger"  
  
Les professeurs la regarda. Ils allaient partir lorsque Rogue se tourna vers elle.  
  
" Vous avez dit que tout est finit, n'es-ce pas?"  
  
" Oui, hier c'était le dernier jour"  
  
" Bon d'accord"  
  
Ils sortirent tous. Hermione s'assit sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Mme Pompfresh s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle.  
  
" Tout ira bien, Miss Granger. J'en suis sûre."  
  
" Comment? J'ai 18 ans et je suis enceinte de...mon pire ennemi"  
  
Elle allait recommencer à pleurer lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent comme un oragan.  
  
" Hermione! Es-tu correct? On était vraiment inquiets pour toi." lui dit Harry  
  
" Oui, vraiment inquiet" lui dit Ron qui semblait vraiment épuisé  
  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire et avant qu'elle puisse se trouver une excuse, Mme Pompfresh parla:  
  
" Miss Granger a fait une petite allergie aux champignons des jardins sauvages dans la potion. Mais elle sera vite rétablie et elle peut retourner en cours. "  
  
Harry lui prit la main et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
" Merci Harry, je vais bien."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la Grande salle pour aller manger. Hermione avait les yeux gonflé à cause qu'elle avait pleuré.  
  
" Oh regardez, la petite sang-de-bourbe a pleuré." dit Pansy qui souriait satisfaite que la jeune fille soit triste  
  
" Non elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle a fait une allergie alors ses yeux sont gonflé à cause de ça. Et mêle-toi de tes affaires, Parkinson" lui dit Ron qui l'a regardait fixement  
  
Pansy se mit à rire et marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.  
  
" N'écoute pas les stupidités qu'elle raconte, Mione. C'est juste une pauve conne."  
  
Le trio alla s'assire à leur table. Hermione ne pouvait pas manger. Elle était heureuse que Madame Pompfresh ait inventé une excuse valable pour elle. Elle et Malfoy allaient devenir des parents. Mais en ce qui concerne celui qui les contrôlait, que va-t-il faire ou que va-t-elle faire? Elle chercha Draco des yeux. Elle l'apperçut et leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Draco lui sourit rapidement, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas sourire. Elle devait lui dire ce soir.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Hermione ne pouvait même pas faire ses devoirs. Elle en était incapable. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Elle frappa sa tête contre le bureau et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Encore.  
  
Draco avait été à la pratique de quidditch et il venait de prendre une douche. Draco jeta ses vêtements de quidditch dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Hermione pour lui parler. En arrivant tout près, il entendit des reniflements. Il frappa doucement a la porte de bois.  
  
" Granger? T'es là?" demanda-t-il  
  
" Non"  
  
Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer.  
  
" Si t'es pas là, pourquoi tu réponds?"  
  
Il y eu un gros silence. Il savait qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre.  
  
" Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Pattenrond."  
  
Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
" Ton chat n'est pas intelligent, tu sais."  
  
" Pfff. Va-t'en Malfoy. Je ne veux pas te voir." dit-elle sur un ton assourdi  
  
" Pourquoi? Tu es fâché parce que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble hier soir? Tes frustrations sexuelles te tuent, n'es-ce-pas?" dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait  
  
La porte s'ouvrit durement et il vit Hermione en larme.  
  
"Non, je regrette que tout ça soit arrivé, mais il... Et c'est tout de ta faute" dit-elle en lui donnant des coups de poing sur son torse.  
  
" Ma faute? Je n'ai rien fait et tu commences à m'accuser."  
  
D'une main, il fit prisonnier ses poignets.  
  
" Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es si vexée? Tu ne l'étais pas ce matin ou la semaine dernière"  
  
Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Hermione était collé contre Draco. Elle ne pouvait le supporter.  
  
" Granger? Dis-moi ce que t'as? "  
  
Draco lâcha son poignet.  
  
" Tu sais que j'ai été à l'infirmerie durant le cours de Potion?"  
  
Elle avait toujours la tête enterré dans son torse.  
  
" Oui. Es-ce une allergie? Es-ce que tu vas mourir? Es-ce contagieux parce que si oui je ne veux pas que tu restes près de moi"  
  
Il la retira brusquement de lui, mais elle se rapprocha.  
  
" Si j'était contagieuse, tu l'aurais déjà, idiot!"  
  
" C'est pas ça?"  
  
" Non. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que quelqu'un nous contrôlait?"  
  
" Oui "  
  
" Il semblerait que ce soit vrai. En fin, c'est ce que pense Dumbledore, Rogue et Mcgonagall."  
  
" Quoi? Tu leur as dit? Je croyait qu'on devait en parler à personne?" lui dit Draco irrité  
  
" Je sais"  
  
" Que leur as-tu dit?"  
  
" Que crois-tu qu'il puisse être arrivé, Malfoy?" demanda Hermione, ne répondant pas à la question qu'il lui avait posé  
  
" Je sais pas. Quelqu'un nous observe? "  
  
" Pensée irréaliste. Essaye de nouveau." Hermione regardait le plancher, toujours appuyé sur son torse.  
  
" Nous n'avons aucun indice. Aide-moi au moins." lui dit-il qui commençait à être impatient  
  
" Tu peux être si stupide parfois, Draco" hurla-t-elle " Que se passe-t-il quand on couche avec quelqu'un sans protection?"  
  
Elle se dégagea de lui et commença à marché dans la chambre.  
  
Il l'as regarda.  
  
" Tu es enceinte?"  
  
" Bravo, Sherlock!" dit-elle sarcastiquement  
  
" Qui?" dit-il en levant les sourcils  
  
" Ne fais pas attention"  
  
Par la fenêtre, les arbres se pliaient à cause du vent.  
  
" Pas étonnant que tu sois devenu tout verte. "  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle.  
  
" Je suis sûre qu'avec un sortillège d'avortement, le problème serait résolu."  
  
Il s'assit sur le grand rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
" Tu ne comprend pas. Ils pensent ne pas pouvoir réussir à lancer un sortilège d'avortement à cause qu'il pourrait s'agir de magie noire, donc il n'y a rien a faire et je ne peux pas me débarrasser du bébé." dit-elle en reniflant  
  
" Quoi? Et quand pensais-tu m'en parler?" lui demanda Draco furieux  
  
" J'espérais pouvoir réglé ça toute seule mais apparemment t'aurais un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire, d'après ce que Dumbledore m'a dit. Demain, on doit aller le voir et on est censé parler de ça." répondit-elle furieusement elle aussi  
  
" Si essentiellement je suis le père de l'enfan, je dois avoir un rôle."  
  
" Bien, nous ne savons pas si la personne qui a exécuté le charme à d'autre plans. Peut-être un enlèvement...Mais attennddd!!!!"  
  
Hermione regarda fixement les arbres à l'extérieur.  
  
" Cela va ruiner ma réputation et que crois-tu que mon père va dire? Je suis aussi bien mort."  
  
" Ta réputation? Moi je vais manquer la moitié de mon année et je dois porter un bébé que je ne veux pas. Alors arrête de te plaindre Malfoy."  
  
" Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton année. Mon père va être furieux si il apprend que j'ai mit une sang-de-bourbe enceinte." gronda-t-il  
  
" Va-t'en Malfoy!" lui dit-elle sans le regarder  
  
" Avec plaisir. " cria-t-il " Ça va ruiner ma vie!"  
  
" Ta vie? Je te déteste Malfoy!!" hurla-t-elle  
  
" Je te déteste aussi, Granger!" dit-il avant de faire claquer la porte  
  
' Moi un père? Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Que je la déteste cette fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants, elle une sang-de-bourbe. ' pensa Draco en fixant le plafond  
  
" Je ne peux pas le croire. Pour lui, c'est la pire chose de sa vie. Je dois l'admettre qu'être parent ne doit aps être facile,mais quand même. J'ai embrassé un connard dans son genre. Et je l'ai aimé. Pourquoi es-ce arrivé?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Etttt voilllaaa le huitièemmeee chapitreee que vousss attendieezzz avveeccc impatiennceee. J'espèeereee qu'il vous a pluuu. Alors pleazeee,laisser-moi une titteee reviewww :-) miciiiii  
  
Stefanie: Salleyyy!!! Miiciiii beaucouppp pour ta reviewww. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu!!! :-) bisouusss  
  
Sweety: Allooowww!! Miciii toi aussiii de m'avoir revieweerrr. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. bisouusss  
  
Fumseck: Saleyyy!! loll c'est vrai qu'au début on comprend pas trop pour ce qui est de la chave-sourie et de l'autre, mais bientôt tout le mystère sera comme résolu. Je dis bientot, dans quelque chapitre loll. J'espère que t'as aimééé la suiitteeee. Et miciii pour ta review!! bisouuss  
  
frite12: Alooooowww toiiii!!! Loll c'est bien que tu sois sûre que ce soit Dumbledore. Alors t'as aimééé la suitteee?? :-) j'espère que oui. Ouais un tit Malfoy junior junior huuuuummmmmm loll. Bisouuss  
  
Hermione: miiicciiii pour ta revieww!!! Et voila la suite t'a plu?? J'espère :-) bisouusss  
  
energiser: Miciiiii pour ta revieww!! Heureuse que tu rafolles de ma fic!! :-))) j'espère que la suite t'as pluuu ;-) bisouusss  
  
Drusilla02: C'est pas grave si t'as pas écrit une longue review, je suis contente que tu ai donné ton opinion :-) miciii pour ta review!! j'espère que la suite t'as plu :-) bisouusss  
  
Karry: Miciii de ta reviewwwww, j'espère que la suite t'as pluuu, bisousss  
  
Heaven: Miciiii de m'avoir reviewerrrr et je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je voulais te dire aussi que j'ai adoré ta fic être et avoir, elle est super!!! Continueee toi aussiiii, j'espère que tu as aiméé la suiteeee!! bisoussss  
  
Voillaaa encore un grossss miciiiii pour tout ceux qui m'on reviewerrrr, j'vousss adoreeee :-)  
  
Bye bye bisouussssss, mYa 


	10. Réunion avec les Malfoy

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
  
Saleyyyy!!! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Je suis vraiment désolé :( mais voila la suite :) et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. J'ai surement faite beaucoup d'erreur mais ne vous en préoccupé pas s.v.p. Mercii!! Bonnneee lectuureeee!!!  
  
Chapitre 9 Réunion avec les Malfoy  
  
Hermione et Draco essayèrent de leur mieux de s'éviter, le lendemain. Ils étaient tous les deux restés éveillés durant toute la nuit et ils étaient vraiment fatigués. Hermione se leva à 5h00 du matin et se rendit immédiatement à la salle de bain prendre une douche, car elle était sûre qu'il ne serait pas là. Et elle avait raison. Il n'était pas là. Elle prit sa douche rapidement, se prépara et partit à la bibliothèque.  
  
Draco avait attendu qu'elle soit partit avant d'allé prendre sa douche. Il pouvait encore la sentir dans la salle de bain. Son shampoing de noix de coco, son lait de corps à la rose et son doux parfum. Il marcha vers la douche. Il n'avait pas utilisé une fois encore le bain. Avec la chaleur et l'humidité qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, un bain chaud n'était pas très tentant.  
  
Après avoir prit une douche rapide, il enfila un peignoir. Il commença à se préparé et à mettre son uniforme. Lorsqu'il allait mettre sa cravate, il s'apperçut que quelque chose y était enroulé.  
  
" Qu'es-ce que c'est?" dit-il à haute voix  
  
Il regarda plus proche. Alors il la reconnu. C'étais son anneau.  
  
" Elle ne doit plus faire effet maintenant que le charme est terminé"  
  
Hermione l'avait porté durant trois semaines. Il la plaça sous son nez. Elle sentait encore son parfum. Celui d'Hermione.  
  
" Je peux pas la porter. Pas aujourd'hui."  
  
Il l'a glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.  
  
Hermione était déjà assise à sa place lorsque Draco entra dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Il était fâché, mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute et ce n'était probablement pas facile pour elle non plus. Il lui avait crié dessus hier soir. Il leva les yeux pour la regarder. Elle regardait son assiette, ses yeux toujours gonflé et rouge. Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Il alla à sa table et s'assis entre Crabbe et Goyle. Ils parlaient d'un mauvais coup qu'ils avaient fait à un élève de première année. Draco ne prononça pas le moindre mot durant tout le repas et écoutait à peine ce qu'on lui disait.  
  
Ni Hermione, ni Draco n'écoutèrent durant la classe, tous les deux assez distraits. Rogue et McGonagall les regardaient, et savaient à quoi ils pouvaient penser. Les cours furent enfin terminé.  
  
McGonagall qui leur avait fait le dernier cours, leur avait demandé de rester après le cours.  
  
" La réunion de ce soir sera à 17h30. Vos parents seront présent durant cette réunion, M.Malfoy. Les vôtres ont été informés aussi Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione regardait fixement ses chaussures.  
  
" Et j'aimerais vous rappelez qu'il n'est nullement necessaire d'êter fâché contre l'autre. Après tout, aucun d'entre vous n'est coupable."  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parlé.  
  
" Donc, maintenant vous avez des informations à propos des effets. Vous devez savoir ce qu'on peut et ce qu'on ne doit pas faire?"  
  
" J'ai bien peur que oui. Mais vos parents comprendront M.Malfoy. Ils savent. Maintenant, nous allons continuer cette conversation ce soir. Profitez-en pour vous reposer tous les deux." leur dit McGonagall en faisant un signe de main vers la porte.  
  
Hermione marcha d'un pas rapide. On pourrait dire qu'elle courait, prsque même. Draco courait derrière elle pour la rattraper. Elle l'ignora complètement.  
  
" Hermione, attend!"  
  
Mais elle continua de marcher. Ils atteignirent la peinture de Comodorus. Il saisit sa main pour l'insiter à arrêter de marcher.  
  
" S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je dois aller me préparer à rencontrer tes parents et probablement me faire crié dessus par ton père!"  
  
" Il ne te crira pas dessus, il va me crier dessus. " lui dit Draco qui n'avait pas lâché sa main  
  
Hermione regarda la peinture.  
  
" Éternité" murmura-t-elle et le tableau s'ouvrit.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux, debout dans la salle commune.  
  
" Qu'es-ce que tu veux de moi Draco? Des excuses? Bien en voici. Je suis désolé d'être moi, je suis désolé de devoir vivre avec toi, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, je suis désolé de porter ton enfant et je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus hier soir."  
  
Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
" Je suis désolé aussi" lui dit-il  
  
Mais il semble qu'elle ne l'ai pas entendu. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre à clé.  
  
" Espèce de sang-de-bourbe têtu"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore:  
  
" Croyez-vous que Lucius Malfoy est derrière tout ça?" demanda Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore regarda Rogue.  
  
" Non, il aime trop son nom pour qu'il ai un autre Malfoy, surtout si c'est une mère sang-de-bourbe"  
  
" Très alors, il devrait êter d'accord. Nous allons les informé."  
  
" Je vais le faire tout de suite Monsieur"  
  
Convaincre M.Malfoy n'avait pas été facile, mais il était un homme intelligent et il s'était rendu compte que c'était arrivé que ça lui plaise ou non. Il fallait essayer d'améliorer la situation.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre.  
  
" Je devrais peut-être porter du noir."  
  
Elle alla à son armoire et sortit un costume noir Gucci. En dessous, elle porterait une chemise rose. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir.  
  
" Peut-être que je devrais me maquillé un peu pour cacher que j'ai pleurer."  
  
Hermione s'assura que Draco était partit avant de partir. Elle attendit 5 minutes et quitta la salle commune en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle repoussa ses long cheveux, qui lui arrêtait en dessous du sein. Lorsqu'elle arriva, McGonagall l'attendait.  
  
"Bonjour" réussi-t-elle à dire  
  
" Oh...Miss Granger, vous avez l'air tendu. Aucune raison d'être si nerveuse voyons."  
  
" Sont-ils encore ici?"  
  
" Oui. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Ils parlent à leur fils présentement. Je dois dire que votre costume vous va très bien." lui dit McGonagall en souriant  
  
" Merci Professeur" dit-elle en souriant rapidement  
  
" Que vais-je faire? Je pari qu'il ne meurent pas d'envie de me serrer la main" demanda Hermione  
  
" Juste leur dire bonjour. Ensuite, allez vous asseoir à côté de Draco."  
  
" D'accord"  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue leur fit signe d'entré. Le coeur d'Hermione battait très vite. Elle respirait rapidement.  
  
Elle pouvait sentir les regards que lui jetait les gens dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux et apperçut un homme qui ressemblait à Draco plus vieux, et une femme aux cheveux noirs. M.Malfoy pencha la tête et Mme Malfoy lui murmura un vague bonjour. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil vers Draco. Il l'a regardait. Il ne semblait pas aussi fâché qu'auparavent, mais il ne semblait pas heureux non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer.  
  
" Miss Granger, c'est bien de vous voir. Vous avez l'air très bien." lui dit Dumbledore en lui souriant  
  
" Merci Monsieur" lui dit-elle  
  
" Bon, nous connaissons tous la raison pourquoi nous sommes réuni ici."  
  
Il reprit haleine et continua.  
  
" M.Draco Malfoy et Miss Hermione Granger ont été éxposé au puissant charme que l'on appele Virginica Potesia. Le puissance d'une vierge est une très grande histoire. Bon alors je vais vous expliquer. "  
  
Hermione libéra un petit halètement et devenait de plus en plus pâle. Dumbledore continua.  
  
" Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a pu manigancé tout cela. Vous-savez-qui. Durant les quatres premiers mois de grossesse, la jeune fille ne risque rien, mais après..."  
  
" Et que peut-on faire pour les protégés?" demanda Narcissa d'une voix calme  
  
" Nous ne pouvons pas utilisé une formule d'avortement. C'est trop puissant. Il y a juste une seule façon de sauver Hermione et le bébé. Mais vous devez être d'accord. Vous devez vous marier. " dit Dumbledore en regardant les deux adolescents  
  
" Quoi? Se marier? Mais c'est Granger!" cria Draco  
  
Hermione sentit les larmes venir.  
  
" Mariage? Mais professeur, il me déteste et je le déteste."  
  
Hermione se leva de sa chaise et regardait Malfoy droit dans les yeux.  
  
" Bien, il semble que tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais. Je vais saigner à mort. Mais tu as dit toi-même, qu'une sang-de-bourbe mérite la pire mort. Pourquoi tu m'enfermerai pas dans une pièce avec une bombe, comme ça je pourrai exploser. " dit-elle  
  
Sa voix était fâché et contrecarré.  
  
" Mais à la réflexion, je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Je vais le faire moi-même!"  
  
Elle sortit en courant de la pièce.  
  
" Miss Granger!" hurla McGonagall  
  
Draco regardait son père. M.Malfoy regardait son fils.  
  
" Mais qu'es-ce que tu attends? Je ne t'ai pas donné un discours il y a quelques temps?"  
  
Il pointait sa baguette vers son fils. Mais il n'allait pas lui jeter de sort. Il voulait lui faire comprendre son point de vue.  
  
" Un Malfoy ne prend qu'une seule femme." dit-il d'une voix forte et claire"Et cette femme, tu vas la marier!"  
  
" Mais père, c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Tu détestes les sang-de-bourbe"  
  
Chacun pouvait voir le respect que portait Draco pour son père.  
  
" Cela apporteras le déshonneur à la famille Malfoy, mais je ne peux te blâmer. Sang pure ou sang-de-bourbe, elle porte un Malfoy. Maintenant, va la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Es-ce clair?"  
  
Draco se leva à son tour de sa chaise.  
  
" Clair, père"  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans leur salle commune, mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Il regarda par la fenêtre, pensant qu'elle aurait pu aller dehors. Il apperçut une silhouette en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.' Ça doit être elle. Mais que pense-t-elle faire?'  
  
Draco sortit de la salle commune en courant et se dirigea vers la Tour d'astronomie.  
  
" Granger! T'es où ?"  
  
Alors il l'a vit. Elle était sur le bord, prête à sauter.  
  
" Granger! Descend!"  
  
" Va t'en Malfoy! Tu es venu m'observer? T'es encore plus malade que je le croyais!" gronda-t-elle  
  
" Je suis venu pour te dire de revenir en bas"  
  
" Bon, Voldemort veut que j'aille à la cuisine pour qu'il puisse me tirer des couteaux? Alors là, surement pas!"  
  
" Non, pour t'épouser bien sûr"  
  
" Tu...quoi?"  
  
" Me marier avec toi. Si c'est sa que sa prend." dit-il en marchant vers elle  
  
" Et qu'es-ce que tes parents vont dire? Tu vas te faire tuer."  
  
" Mon père a insisté pour que je me marie avec toi. Après tout, tu portes un Malfoy, rappele-toi en"  
  
" Oh ouais...Malfoy, le nom de valeur. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Mais non, je ne t'épouserai pas. Je préfère être mort."  
  
Les autres observaient la scène silencieusement. Les Malfoy se cachaient sous un manteau invisible.  
  
" Je ne suis pas toujours méchant, n'es-ce pas?"  
  
" Oui"  
  
" Nous avons eu de bon moments, vrai?" dit Draco en regardant sa jolie camarade qui était sur le point de se tuer  
  
" Comme quoi?" cracha-t-elle  
  
" Comme..."  
  
Il cherchait quelque chose.  
  
" Ouais, je l'ai. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Et on était pas affecté par la potion. Deux fois?"  
  
" Bien....ouais"  
  
Elle devait admettre que c'était la vérité.  
  
" Et qui m'a aidé a mettre ma cravate durant presque tous les matin de l'année?"  
  
" Euh..moi"  
  
" Là tu vois? Et hier, lorsque tu t'es réveillé et que tu avais froid, je suis resté avec toi"  
  
Draco remarqua qu'elle pleurait.  
  
" Bien..."  
  
" Ce n'est pas si mal. On peut s'entendre. Ça sera dure, mais nous pouvons le faire."  
  
" Mais l'école. Je vais manqué l'école. Je veux obtenir mon diplôme. Et je suis préfète-en-chef"  
  
Elle était toujours sur le bord. Dumbledore s'approcha.  
  
" Nous y avons penser Miss Granger. Vos notes et examens vous seront envoyé. Vous alleé pouvoir les faire et avoir votre diplôme."  
  
" Tu vois. Et c'est moi qui va paraître comme le plus intelligent" lui dit Draco en souriant  
  
" Ferme-la!"  
  
" Allez Hermione. On va devoir acheter une maison et un elfe de maison."  
  
" Je ne veux pas d'elfe de maison" murmura-t-elle  
  
" Mais que vont dire les autres? Ils vont se demander..."  
  
McGonagall s'avança à son tour.  
  
" Nous dirons que quelqu'un de votre famille est malade. Votre mère par explemple."  
  
" Potter et Wesley vont le croire. Et tu vas me voir à peine car je vais être ici."  
  
Draco a tendu sa main vers elle.  
  
" Ha ha, très drôle."  
  
Elle renifla.  
  
" Et on peut toujours divorcé quand le bébé va être né. Aller, prend ma main et descend."  
  
" Les Malfoy ne divorcent pas" murmura Lucius dans un son presque inaudible que personne ne comprit  
  
Hermione a retiré sa main droite.  
  
" Je te déteste toujours"  
  
" Moi aussi" dit-il d'une voix traînante  
  
Il l'amena tout près de lui. Elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au bureau de Dumbledore. Heureusement, personne ne les vit. Ils étaient tous occupé à jouer au échec ou à parler.  
  
" D'après mes calculs, le bébé va naître en juin ou juillet. Donc Miss Granger peut rester juste qu'en décembre. Je propose que votre mariage devrait avoir lieu en novembre." dit Dumbledore en regardant un calendrier moldu  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse dire une date, M.Malfoy prit la parole.  
  
" Je crois que ça serais mieux si je partais immédiatement." dit-il d'une voix sérieuse  
  
" Nous comprenons. Et ce serais pour le mieux" répondit Dumbledore  
  
" Narcissa, tu peux rester" dit-il à sa femme"  
  
Il inclina la tête.  
  
" Dumbledore, Draco, Miss Granger"  
  
Alors il sortit de la pièce.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Encooreee un autreee chapitreee de terminnééé!! J'espère que as vous a pluuu. Merciiiii beaucouppp pour tousss ceuuxx qui m'ont reviewer!!  
  
Fumseck: Et voillaa je suis de retour :-) J'espère que sa t'as plu le chapitreee 9 :-) et mercii pour ta reviewww :-)  
  
Shiefa Li: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la tournure de l'histoire. Moi aussi j'adooreee loll Merciii beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre 9 :-)  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday: Loll la voillaa la suiteee :-) merci de m'avoir reviewerr :-))  
  
Karry: loll j'avais hate de revenir pour vous mettre le prochain chapitre. J'espère que t'as aimé mon chapitreee :-), merciii pour ta reviewww  
  
Miya black: Le 24? Ben au moins quand tu vas revenir tu vas pouvoir lire la suite parce que je l'aurai déjà mit :-) mercii de m'avoir reviewer :-))  
  
Zmija: Merciii beaucoup de ta review et du compliment :-))  
  
Miss Caro: Mercii beaucoup de m'avoir reviewerr :-))  
  
Drusilla02: Alors il t'as plu mon chapitre 9? loll j'espère! J'ai adoré le traduireee , merciii de ta reviewww :-)  
  
Le somptueux poulet: Loll ahh mystèere, tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitre ;-) mercii de m'avoirr reviewerrr sa m'a fait plaisiiirr :-)  
  
Frite12: Ahhhhh, tu vas voir loll, continue à lireee ma ficccc!! :-) merci de m'avoir revieweerrrr :-)))  
  
Pampoumie: Mercii de m'avoir reviewerrr :-), et pour les scène dégoutante, sa fait partit de l'histoire lol je ne peux rien y faire je ne fais que traduire ce que le véritable auteur a écrit qui en passant est une très bonne auteurr!!! :-)))  
  
Dready: Merciii de ta reviewww et voiiillaa le nouveauuu chapitreee. J'espère qu'il t'a pluuu :-))  
  
Et voilllaaa!! Encoreee une foisss, un GROS merciiii a tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewerrr sa me fait vraimennntt plaissiiirrr :-))))  
  
GROS bisouuuussss à touuusssssss mYa 


	11. L'arrivé de MGranger

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
Sallleeyyyy!!! Merciiii beaucouppp pourr toutess les reviesss que j'ai reçu  
:-))) Bonnnnneee lecccttuuureeee :-)))  
Chapitre 10 L'arrivé de M.Granger  
" Où est Severus?" demanda Narcissa  
" Oh il attent l'arrivé des Granger" répondit Dumbledore en souriant à  
Hermione qui était assise entre les deux Malfoy  
" Es-ce qu'ils connaissent toute l'histoire Professeur?" demanda Hermione  
avec nervosité  
" Oui. Mais j'étais là après-midi et ils l'ont pris très bien vu les  
circonstances actuelles."  
Ils entendirent un grondement venant de la cheminée. Rogue apparut suivit  
de Gérald Granger.  
" Une façon étrange de voyager. C'est vraiment brillant!" s'exclama-t-il  
Hermione sauta de sa chaise.  
" Papaa!!!"  
Elle courut l'étreindre.  
" Oh ma chérie!' dit-il les yeux remplit de tristesse  
Hermione était sur le point de pleurer, mais se retint.  
" Où est maman? Pourquoi es-ce qu'elle n'est pas là? Elle est fâché après  
moi?"  
" Mais non chérie, elle n'est pas fâché. Elle est resté à la maison avec  
ton frère. La gardienne avait décidé de prendre sa semaine de..."  
" Oh comment va Benjamin?" demanda-t-elle en souriant  
" Bien. Maintenant il est persuadé que lorsqu'il sera grand, il sera  
pompier. La semaine dernière, c'était fermier. Autrement dit, il va très  
bien. Il s'ennuie de sa grande soeur."  
Une larme roula le long de sa joue.  
" Oh...Ben"  
Elle se retira brusquement de son père.  
" Bienvenue M.Granger" le salua Dumbledore " Asseyez-vous je vous prie"  
" Salut Professeur. Merci."  
Il prit place à côté de Rogue et du professeur McGonagall  
" Voici Mme Malfoy" lui dit Dumbledore  
" Narcissa Malfoy" lui dit-elle  
" Et là-bas, à côté de votre fille, c'est Draco Malfoy, le père du bébé."  
M.Granger et Draco échangèrent une bref poignée de main.  
" Monsieur" dit poliment Draco  
" Bon comme vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, nous en sommes venu à un  
accord. Ils ont décidé que pour le mieux, ils devaient se marier. Le bébé  
et la jeune mère, durant les quatre premiers mois ne courent aucun danger.  
Alors j'ai vérifié sur mon calendrier et je proposerai sois le 10 ou le 18  
novembre. " leur dit Dumbledore en les regardant un par un  
" Aussitôt que possible" répondit Narcissa  
" Je suis d'accord" dit à son tour M. Granger  
" Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?" demanda Dumbledore aux deux adolescents  
" Je suis d'accord..." répondit Draco tranquillement  
" Oui..." répondit Hermione en regardant par terre  
" Disons le 10, d'accord?" demanda Dumbledore  
Ils inclinèrent la tête.  
" Je suggère un mariage moldu. Il n'attira pas l'attention. Les sorciers ne  
s'interressent pas à ce genre de chose."  
" Un mariage moldu?" dit Draco les sourcils froncés  
" Mais bien sûr" lui dit Narcissa  
" humm...d'accord mère"  
" Bon quelques membres de la famille pourrait assister au mariage et  
quelques professeur. Disons Severus et Minerva. " dit Dumbledore  
Il se tourna vers M.Granger.  
" Peut-être que vous pourriez arranger quelque chose, je ne sais pas  
comment faire ça" lui dit Dumbledore  
" Je vais m'arranger avec un prêtre. J'irai en voir un demain" dit la voix  
profonde et amical de M.Granger  
Hermione regardait son père et souri, mais il constata qu'elle semblait  
triste.  
" Où es-ce que je vais rester après Noël?" demanda-t-elle  
M.Granger regarda Dumbledore comme pour lui demander le droit de parole.  
" Cela doit rester dans cette pièce. Tu vas aller chez ta tante et ton  
oncle, à Monaco"  
" C'est bien" dit Hermione en souriant  
Draco regadait sa future femme. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait.  
" Ok?" demanda-t-il  
" Oui" chuchota-t-elle  
McGonagall le remarqua et souri à Dumbledore.  
" Bon je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. Vous ne devez en parler à  
personne à Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez en parler qu'aux Granger, aux Malfoy et  
aux professeurs."  
Ils dirent au revoir et Draco et Hermione montèrent à leur dortoir. Rogue,  
McGonagall et Dumbledore restèrent.  
" Mais le mariage, Albus, sera-t-il assez?  
" Bien...il reste quand même quatre mois. N'es-ce pas Severus?"  
" Oui, mais à la fin, ce ne sera que le vrai amour qui pourra les souver.  
Non seulement Miss Granger et le bébé, mais aussi M.Malfoy."  
" En ce qui concerne le bébé après qu'il soit né?"demanda Minerva  
" Si nous réusissons, vous-savez-qui n'aura pas assez de pouvoir pour faire  
quoi que ce soit. Mais pour combien de temps, ça nous l'ignorons" dit  
tristement Rogue  
" Nous devons espéré qu'ils peuvent le faire. Mais vous avez tous entendu  
la conversation qu'ils avaient eu en haut sur la tour, ce n'est pas  
désespéré. Je dois dire que j'était étonné." dit Minerva  
" En effet" répondirent Dumbledore et Rogue  
****************************************************************************  
*******************  
Hermione et Draco marchait l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux. Ils  
arrivèrent  
où le portrait, lorsque Ron et Harry accoururent vers eux.  
" Mionee"  
Draco et Hermione s'arrêtèrent.  
" Hé mionnee. " lui dit Harry en la regardant " Que diable t'est-il arrivé?  
Es-ce que c'est qui t'as fait quelque chose?"  
Draco n'a même pas essayé de se défendre.  
" Non il ne m'a rien fait. Étant préfet tous les deux, nous devions  
rencontrer Dumbledore. Je supose que ma réaction alergique n'est pas encore  
terminé."  
" Oh...." répondit Harry  
" Nous voulions savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous jouer au cartes avec  
Ginny et Neville." lui dit Ron en souriant, mais il lança un regard noir à  
Draco  
" Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir. " dit-elle en regardant  
le plancher " En plus j'ai beaucoup de devoiir"  
" Comme d'habitude. Tu nous le diras quand tu voudras sociabiliser" lui dit  
Harry  
" Oui" dit-elle en souriant " Je vous voit demain"  
" D'accord" répondit Ron  
" Éternité" dit Draco au tableau  
" Dumbledore vous donne beaucoup de travail les enfants. Vous n'avez pas  
l'air content." leur dit Comodorus  
" Nous allons bien." répondit Draco en entrant suivit d'Hermione  
La porte se referma. Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et mit sa tête entre  
ses mains. Draco la regarda.  
" Pleure pas Granger."  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
" C'est une perte de temps. Ça ne sert à rien."  
" Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas le croire. Je veux dire, nous n'avons même  
pas 18 ans." dit Hermione  
" Je sais. Je ne peut pas le croire non plus. Le mariage semble si  
important et non un accord comme nous l'a dit Dumbledore. " dit-il  
Il s'est soudainement rappelé de son anneau et la sortit de la poche.  
" J'ai remarqué que tu m'as redonné mon anneau. Tu devrais la garder. C'est  
comme ta bague de fiançaille." dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait  
" Oh...romantique" dit-elle en riant  
" La ferme!"  
Elle toucha l'anneau de so pouce.  
" Je crois que je vais continuer à la porter sur mon colier comme avant. SI  
je la porte à mon doigt, les gens vont douter, surtout s'il savent à qui  
appartient l'anneau."  
" Fille intelligente...." dit-il en souriant  
Il se leva de sa chaise et alla se placer derrière Hermione pour lui  
attaché le colier. Il prit l'anneau et la mit sur le colier et passa le  
colier autour de son cou. Elle frissona au contact de ses doigts sur sa  
peau. Il le sentit et se retira brusquement.  
" Merci"  
" De rien"  
" Je ne veux pas juste dire pour l'anneau. Pour tout. Je sais que c'est  
aussi dure pour toi que pour moi. "  
Elle se leva pour lui faire face.  
" Je te dois ma vie."  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour le bébé. C'est  
le mien aussi."  
" Bien sûr" dit-elle tristement " Tu ne sauverais pas une sang-de-bourbe"  
Elle fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre.  
" Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Tu n'es pas seulement une sang-de-bourbe, tu  
es Hermione Granger, la fille avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité."  
" Humm...C'est vrai." dit-elle en le regardant timidement "Bien bonne nuit"  
" Bonne nuit"  
Hermione alla dans sa chambre et Draco dans la salle de bain. Il se brossa  
les dents puis mit de l'eau froide sur son visage. Quand il est sortit de  
la salle de bain, il put entendre son cri. ' Je ne peux pas y aller' puis  
il marcha vers sa chambre.  
****************************************************************************  
*******************  
Les semaines passèrent et Draco et Hermione réussirent à agir comme des  
personnes civilisés. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire maintenant, il était  
limité maintenant. Pour toujours. Chaque nuit il l'entendait crier et  
chaque fois il allait dans sa propre chambre et l'ignorait.  
Une nuit, il se réveilla à 4h00 du matin. Il alla à la salle de bain et  
l'entendit pleurer. ' À 4h00!!' Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il se  
rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione et cogna à la porte.  
" Hermione?"  
" Oui. reniflement."  
Draco ouvrit la porte et vit Hermione étendu sur son lite, la tête enfoui  
sur son oreiller.  
" Hermione tu ne peux pas continuer à pleurer et à crier comme ça chaque  
nuit. Tu dois dormir. Pour l'amour de dieu Granger, reprend-toi!"  
Il marcha vers son lit et s'assit.  
" Ne me hurle pas dessus. Reniflement. Je suis si effrayé" pleura-t-elle  
" Crois-le ou pas, moi aussi je suis effrayé. Mais je ne pleure pas toute  
la nuit à cause de ça. Çela ne résoudera rien."  
Hermione souleva sa tête et essayant de s'assir. Elle allongea ses jambes  
et s'endormit. Draco s'endormitquelques minutes plus tard.  
Il a pratiquement sauté quand le réveil d'Hermione a sonné. Hermione avait  
mit ses mains autour de lui. Il la repoussa doucement. Elle leva les yeux  
vers lui.  
" Salut"  
" Salut"  
Ils se levèrent du lit.  
" Ouch mon dos" se plaingnit Draco en levant les bras  
Mais il n'était pas le seul à ne pas se sentir bien ce matin. Hermione  
sortit en courant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
" Oh mon dieu!"  
Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements.  
" Tu vas bien? Es-ce que c'est le bébé?"  
****************************************************************************  
*******************  
Lollce que je suis méchante. M'arrêter comme saaa. Je suiss désoléé.  
J'espère que vous aller me pardonner :-)) Alors ce chapitre vous a pluu?? :-  
))) J'espère! Merciiii à touss ceuxxx qui m'ontt revieweerrrr :-)))))))  
Miss Caro: Lol ouais mariage! Ouais sa pauvre petite femme il l'a laisse  
tit seullee. loll très sympaa, bien merciiii beaucoupppp pour ta review:-)  
Shiefa Li: Merciiii de m'avoirr revieweerrr, j'espère que la suitee t'a  
pluu :-))  
Zmija: Merciiii!!! Et peut-être que l'amour dorcé va vrament devenir  
l'amour réelle qui sait? :-)) loll  
Hermione99: lol trop borné? Peut-être loll, mercii de m'avoir revieweerr :-  
))  
Frite12: loll ouais ce n'est pas Dumbledore mais Voldemorrttt( AHhh le  
méchanttt )Loll je fais le plus vite possible pour écrire la suite loll,  
merci de ta review!!  
Drusilla02: Oui en effet sa résume très bien ta penséééé. Et bien la voilaa  
la suiteee et j'espère qu'elle t'as pluu :-))) Merciii  
Loline: Merciiii beaucouppp!! Je n'étais pas certaine si ma traducton était  
bien mais là tu me confirme que je fais bien mon travail. Je te remerciiiee  
infinimentt!!!  
Karry: Merciii beaucoouupppp, j'espère que tu as autant aimméé ce chapitree  
:-))  
Gperduelammoire: Merciiiiii :-)) j'espère que tu as apprécier ce chapitre  
aussii :-))  
Le somptueux poulet: Alors sa t'as plu??? :-)) J'espère!! Merciii de ta  
reviewwwww sa m'a fait vrament plaisiiirrr :-))  
Hermionejolie: Merciii beaucouppppp, je suisss vraimentttt heureuseee que  
tu aimess ma ficccc j'espère que le 10 chapitre t'a pluuuu et pour répondre  
a ta question non je ne paie pas pour écrire mes fics  
Mimi Granger: lolll, je suis heureuuseee que tu ai aimméé et j'espère que  
ce chapitre t'a plu :-))))  
Encoreee unnee foiiisss, merciii infinimenntttt a tous ceuxx qui m'ont  
reviewerrrrrr, j'vous aimeesss beaucouppppppp :-)))  
Bye bye!!  
Grossss bisouussssss  
mYa 


	12. chapitre 11: La nuit précédente

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
  
J'espère que je vous ai pas trop faites attendre. Si oui, je suis désolé loll, alors voilla le 11 chapitre!  
  
Chapitre 11 La nuit précédente  
  
Draco courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Hermione était assis par terre, les genou replié sur elle-même.  
  
" Tout vas bien? Le bébé va bien?" demanda Draco inquiet  
  
La jeune fille renifla.  
  
" Peux-tu me passer une serviette?"  
  
Draco ne dit rien et lui donna la serviette.  
  
" Merci" dit-elle en se levant  
  
" O....Ok..." bégaya-t-il " Tu vas bien?"  
  
" Non" répondit-elle  
  
" Retourne te coucher alors! Je vais dire au professeur que tu es malade. Tu ne t'es pas endormit avant 4h00 du matin alors ça serait une bonne idée que tu dormes."  
  
" Merci de l'intérêt que tu me portes" dit-elle sarcastiquement " Mais je dois aller en cours, je ne peux pas lâcher"  
  
" Bien, ne vient pas dire que je n'aurai pas essayé de t'aider." gronda-t- il en sortant de la pièce  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Depuis un mois, Hermione ne mangeait plus. McGonagall lui disait de manger pour l'amour du bébé. Depuis la nuit où Draco était resté avec elle, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Tous les deux essayaient de s'éviter, mais ce n'était pas facile. Hermione se concentrait encore plus qu'avant durant les cours. Draco l'observa chaque jour. ' Juste pour être sûr que mon bébé va bien' se disait-il. Aucun des deux ne pensait au mariage, qui approchait à grand pas.  
  
Hermione était assise avec ses amis et déjeunait. Elle mangeait en particulier des fruits.  
  
" Alors Hermione, quelle genre de conférence toi et Malfoy allez-vous avoir ce week-end?" demanda Ginny  
  
" Humm....c'est une conférence de...transfiguration. " dit-elle en mordant dans une pomme rouge  
  
" Je n'aime pas l'idée que toi et Malfoy passiez un week-end entier ensemble" dit Ron en regardant à la table des Serpentards  
  
" J'ai l'habitude d'être avec lui. Et nous n'allons pas partagé la même chambre. Et McGonagall va être là aussi.  
  
" Il regarde vers ici Hermione. Il suit le moindre de tes gestes. Quelque chose se passe-t-il?" demanda Ginny en regardant son amie soupçonneuse.  
  
"Bien sûr que non" dit Hermione un peu trop vite, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer  
  
" Hermione ne sortirait jamais avec cette petite fouine, tu connait l'imagination de Ginny" dit Harry en riant  
  
" Tu as raison Harry, le jour où elle va sortir avec Malfoy, je vais manger mon livre de potion." ajouta Ron  
  
" Okay! Arrêtez!" dit Hermione qui essayait de cacher sa frustration  
  
" Désolé Mione, on voulait pas te rendre malade." dit Harry qui riait "Alors quand pars-tu?"  
  
Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
" Humm....désolé. Quoi??"  
  
" J'ai dit quand pars-tu?" redemanda Harry qui la regardait  
  
" Nous partons à la fin des cours."  
  
" Ah oui! Hermione je voulais te demander. Es-ce que tu peux m'acheter un parfum tandis que tu es à Londre?" lui demanda Ginny en sortant de l'argent  
  
" Hé! D'où vient cet argent?" demanda Ron envieux  
  
" Quelque chose qui s'appele l'économie" répondit-elle rapidement en souriant  
  
" Bien sûr Ginny. Le nouveau qui vient de sortir?" demanda Hermione  
  
" Ouais celui là"  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et ils se rendirent tous en classe.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer durant son cours. ' C'est demain' Demain qu'elle allait se marier. ' Je me demande quelle genre de robe ma tante m'a acheter?'  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle. ' Demain. J'épouse Hermione Granger demain!' Ses mains devirent moites. ' Bien, au moins ce n'est pas pour toujours, jusqu'à la naissance de notre bébé. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père dirait si je divorcerai. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en préoccupé pour l'instant.'  
  
Les mains d'Hermione tremblait lorsqu'elle prit ses livres à la fin du cours. Elle leva les yeux et vit Harry et Ron la regarder fixement.  
  
" Ça va Hermione?T'as l'air bizarre." demanda Ron qui la regardait  
  
" Moi? Bizarre? Non non sa va très bien" répondit Hermione nerveusement  
  
" T'es sûre?" demanda Harry inquiet  
  
" Oui, c'est que je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je vais aller mieux après avoir dormi, et comme la conférence n'est que demain matin, je vais pouvoir dormir" dit-elle pour essayer de les calmer  
  
" Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu travailles trop, essaye de te reposer" lui dit Ron doucement  
  
" Promit" lui dit-elle en souriant  
  
Elle les étreigna tous les deux.  
  
" Bye bye"  
  
" Pas que je n'aime pas les étreite, mais tu ne pars que deux jours" lui dit Harry en souriant  
  
" Ohhh...c'est que...j'en avait besoin" répondit-elle en souriant  
  
" Okay! bye" dirent-ils à l'unisson  
  
Hermione s'éloigna d'eux.  
  
" Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est étrange?" demanda Harry  
  
" C'est Hermione! Elle a toujours été comme ça" répondit Ron  
  
" Tu as sûrement raison"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Hermione avait empaqueté toute ses affaires. Elle était prête à partir. Elle avait décidé de ne pas apporter de devoirs. Draco aussi était prêt et attendait dans la salle commune que McGonagall viennent les chercher. Hermione claqua sa porte et elle arriva avec un sac qui parraisait lourd.  
  
" Laisse-moi t'aider" lui dit Draco poliment  
  
" Je suis capable de le trainer moi-même!"  
  
" Je sais" murmura Draco  
  
" Humm...alors qu'en penses-tu de devoir séjourné un peu chez moi?" lui demanda-t-elle en regardant le tapis vert  
  
" Je n'ai jamais été dans une maison de moldu auparavent. Mais ça devrait être correct. J'espère juste que les autres membres de ta famille sont plus amusant que toi" lui dit-il  
  
Elle saisi un coussin et le lui lança.  
  
" La ferme, Malfoy"  
  
Il sourit d'un air satisfait.  
  
" Toi et mon frère vous allez pouvoir bien vous entendre tous les deux. Vous êtes égale mentalement. Il a trois ans et demi." dit-elle en souriant  
  
" La ferme Granger!"  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Draco se leva et alla ouvrir. Il trouva McGonagall debout, devant la porte.  
  
" Je peux voir que vous êtes prêt tous les deux" leur dit-elle en guise de salut  
  
" Oui professeur" répondit Draco en prenant les deux sacs  
  
Hermione voulut lui dire qu'elle pouvait le transporter elle-même, mais rien ne sortit. Donc elle ne transporta que sa bourse en cuir noir et Pattenrond.  
  
" Tu l'amènes aussi?" lui demanda Draco  
  
" Évidemment, il ne peut pas rester seul" répondit-elle rapidement  
  
Dumbledore les attendait dans son bureau.  
  
" C'est l'heure" dit Dumbledore en souriant" McGonagall s'installera dans un hôtel moldu pour être sûr que tout va bien. Rogue sera là demain. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas être là. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Il faut quelqu'un pour surveillez tous les élèves"  
  
" Nous comprenons professeur Dumbledore" répondit Hermione  
  
" Oui professeur" dit Draco à son tour en inclinant la tête  
  
" Je vous souhaite bonne chance Miss Granger" lui dit-il  
  
" Merci professeur"  
  
" Maintenant, allez-y"  
  
Hermione y alla la première. C'étais la première fois qu'elle voyageait ainsi pour se rendre chez elle.  
  
" Maison des Grangers!" cria-t-elle  
  
Draco et McGonagall y allèrent immédiatement après.  
  
Elle atteri en douceur dans la cheminée de ses parents. Sa mère et son jeune frère était dans le salon.  
  
" Mamannn, Bennnn" cria-t-elle en se jetant dans leur bras  
  
Pattenrond qui était perdu observa les environs jusqu'à découvrir qu'il était déjà venu ici auparavent.  
  
" Oohh ma chérie. Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il t'arrive." lui dit sa mère au bord des larmes  
  
" Hermione, es-ce que tu as changé tes cheveux?" lui demanda son petit frère  
  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Draco apparut suivi de McGonagall. Elle offrit sa main.  
  
" Bonjour, je suis Minerva McGonagall. Ravi de faire votre connaissance"  
  
" Ravi de faire votre connaissance aussi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous. Je suis Élisabeth Granger" lui dit-elle en souriant  
  
Hermione regarda Draco qui observait nerveusement. ' C'est pas chaque jour que je le vois nerveux. Peut-être qu'il serait mieux si je l'aidait.' pensa- t-elle. Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule de Draco.  
  
" Maman, c'est Draco"  
  
Draco avait été étonné de voir qu'Hermione avait mit sa main sur son épaule. Mais sa le fit sentir mieux. Il prit la main de la mère d'Hermione et souri. Un sourire charmant qu'on voyait rarement sur son très beau visage.  
  
" Draco Malfoy"  
  
Mme. Granger savait que lui et sa fille avait eu quelque petits différents, mais elle était très reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
" Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Tu peux m'appeler Élisabeth"  
  
Hermione laissait toujours reposé sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, mais crut bon de la retirer.  
  
" Mione chérie. Pourrais-tu montrer à Draco où il va dormir?"  
  
" Bien sûr maman' dit-elle en souriant  
  
" Je peux venir mione?"  
  
" Bien sûr trésor"  
  
Draco remarqua que la maison était assez grande, certe pas comme la sienne, mais assez grande quand même. Il y avait beaucoup de tableau sur les murs. Les meubles semblaient être de très bonne qualité et semblait valoir cher. Hermione tenait la main de son frère. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.  
  
" Ta chambre est celle qui est à côté de la mienne." lui dit-elle en lui disignant une porte  
  
Elle indiqua une autre porte à gauche.  
  
" Voilà ta chambre. Tu peux déposé ton sac." lui dit-elle  
  
Il entra dans la chambre. Elle était assez grande. Les murs étaient peint d'un bleu poudre très jolie. Le lit était grand et semblait confortable. Il déposa son sac et alla à la fenêtre. Il remarqua un jardin énorme. Il était remplis de fleur.  
  
" Jolie maison" lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle  
  
" Je sais" répondit-elle simplement" Bon je vais te prévenir quand le repas sera servit. Ah oui et en passant la salle de bain est la porte à droit de la tienne. Tu devras la partagé à moi"  
  
" J'ai l'habitude" dit-il  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rajouter un mot, car ils entendirent une voix crier:  
  
" Les enfants, c'est prêt!"  
  
" On arrive" hurla Hermione pour que sa mère l'entende  
  
" Désolé que tu n'es pas pu observer tout sa plus longtemps, sa ne te dérange pas j'espère?"  
  
" Me déranger?"  
  
Hermione lui sourit. Elle observa ses yeux bleu/gris. Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte. Ben les observait.  
  
" C'est pas grave. On se raffraichira plus tard."  
  
" Tu veux dire..." lui dit Draco  
  
" Ferme-la Malfoy"  
  
Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au allusion sexuel qu'il pensait.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Mme Granger et Hermione parlèrent ensemble presque durant tout le repas. McGonagall souriait et faisait quelque compliment sur le repas. Draco restait calme et ne parlait pas. Il était assis à côté d'Hermione.  
  
" Mione, es-ce que c'est Draco ton petit ami?" demanda soudainement Ben  
  
" Euuhh...." Elle rougit légèrement" Oui Ben" finit-elle par répondre  
  
" Es-ce que..." commença-t-il  
  
" Que dis-tu Ben?" lui demanda Hermione  
  
" Es-ce que tu le trouve beau?"  
  
" Benjamin! Tu ne devrais pas poser ce genre de question." intervena Mme. Granger  
  
" Mais maman, je voulais savoir moi, c'est tout" répondit-il tristement  
  
" Sa ne me dérange pas que tu le demandes Ben. Oui je le trouve très beau" répondit-elle en souriant à Draco qui lui souriait  
  
" Je le savais! Es-ce que vous vous embrassez? Parce que mon ami Maxime, il a un frère qui a une petite amie et ils s'embrassent tout le temps. Et ils ont 15 ans."  
  
Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.  
  
" Tu ne devrais pas te tenir avec Maxime. Il apporte une mauvaise influence sur toi" lui dit Hermione embarassée  
  
Mme. Granger et McGonagall sourirent.  
  
" C'est personnel Ben" lui dit sa maman  
  
" Okay..." murmura-t-il  
  
Après le diner, ils dirent au revoir à McGonagall et Hermione et Draco allèrent à leur chambre. Mme. Granger et Ben devaient eux allé réglé encore quelques derniers petits détails pour la cérémonie du mariage. Et le père d'Hermione travaillait tard ce soir là.  
  
" Tu peux prendre ta douche en premier si tu veux" lui dit Hermione  
  
" Si c'est correct pour toi, okay"  
  
" Ouais. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu." dit-elle en baillant " Sa te dérange de me réveiller lorsque tu vas sortir de la douche?On pourra parlé de la cérémonie du mariage"  
  
" OKay" répondit-il en marchant vers sa chambre.  
  
Hermione était si fatigué qu'elle s'endormit immédiatement. Draco pour sa part, prit une longue douche chaude. ' Mme. Granger a l'air bien pour une moldue. Je ne peux pas crois que sa arrive. Un mariage. C'est probablement pareille pour elle.' Il mit des vêtements propres et frappa doucement à la porte d'Hermione. Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte.  
  
" Granger?"  
  
" Hmmm..." dit-elle dans son sommeil  
  
" Granger" essaya-t-il de nouveau en s'asseyant à côté d'elle  
  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
" Oh...Malfoy"  
  
Elle se releva et s'assit.  
  
" Tu m'as dit que je devais te réveiller"  
  
" Je sais. Merde, je dois être horrible" dit-elle comme pour elle-même  
  
" Non c'est pas si pire" répondit Draco en souriant  
  
" Bon voilà comment sa va se passé à la cérémonie. Je vais m'approcher de toi avec mon père. Ensuite le prêtre va commencer à parler. Alors il va te demander, voulez-vous prendre Hermione Granger, ici présente, de la respecter et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Tu dis je le veux! Pas oui mais je le veux!"  
  
Elle le regarda pour voir s'il avait comprit. Il inclina la tête.  
  
" Il va me poser la question à moi aussi et je vais dire aussi je le veux. Ensuite il va dire, je vous déclare mari et femme."  
  
" Ça ne semble pas trop compliqué." répondit Draco  
  
" Ouais....mais il va dire une dernière chose. " dit Hermione hésitante  
  
" Ouais quoi?"  
  
" Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée"  
  
" Quoi? Je dois t'embrasser? Il ne peut pas m'obliger à faire ça, n'es-ce pas?"  
  
" C'était cruel, c'est moi que tu devrais plaindre. Et en plus, cela semblerait trop étrange si tu refuses."  
  
" Bon, je l'ai déjà fait auparavent, je vais pouvoir le faire de nouveau"  
  
" Ah ouais, j'alais oublier les anneaux. Je doit te mettre une anneau et toi tu dois faire pareil."  
  
" Tu crois pas que le prêtre va nous trouver bizarre? Après tout, on se marie parce qu'on est obliger pour sauver le bébé."  
  
" Tu veux qu'on pratiques?" lui demanda Hermione qui avait un demi-sourire  
  
" Non jamais"répondit-il rapidement puis il l'a regarda de nouveau " Bien, peut-être. Si sa ne te dérange pas. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais se rendre ridicule. Je ne veux pas que ma mère soit embarassé." lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux  
  
" Excellent" répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
  
" Tout d'abord, tu ne dois pas croiser tes bras comme ça quand on va devoir s'embrasser."  
  
Il saisi alors ses deux mains et les tenait dans les siennes. Il l'approcha lentement de lui. Il l'a regardait toujours dans les yeux. Elle sentit son coeur battre très fort.' Je suis sûre qu'il l'entend' pensa-t-elle. Tenant toujours ses mains, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa doucement. ' Ses lèvres sont si douce' pensa-t-il. Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il approfondi le baiser et commença à sucer sa langue. Elle répondit à son baiser. Il enroula ses doigts dans les siens et ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il referma ses yeux de nouveau. Il lâcha sa main droite et l'emmena derrière son cou pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle libéra un petit gémissement et l'enveloppa autour de la taille. Il prit sa main et la dirigea vers le lit. Ils tombèrent tout les deux. Ils étaient maintenant l'un par dessus l'autre. Leur baiser devenait plus intense. Il libéra un petit soupir. Elle constata qu'il caressait sa peau nu sous sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir son membre devenir dure.  
  
" Hermione, nous sommes là!" hurla Mme. Granger en bas des escaliers  
  
Ils bondirent tous les deux du lit. Draco la regardait avec de la panique dans les yeux.  
  
" Euuhh...nous sommes en haut" cria Hermione  
  
" Je dois sortir!" lui dit Draco  
  
" Elle ne remarquera pas que tu es ici." lui dit Hermione  
  
" Bien sûr qu'elle va s'en appercevoir. " siffla-t-il" Regarde"  
  
Il lui désigna son pantalon. En fait, c'était une bosse qu'il y avait dans son pantalon.  
  
" Ohhh...." dit Hermione en rougissant " Va dans la salle de bain" lui dit- elle en le poussant vers la porte  
  
Élisabeth ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
  
" Voilà ta robe" lui dit-elle en souriant " Draco est dans sa chambre?"  
  
" Oui...pourquoi?"  
  
" Tu sais qu'il ne doit pas voir ta robe"  
  
" Mais là maman ce n'est pas comme si ce mariage était important."  
  
" Mais bien sûr qu'il l'ait. Il pourrait juste vous mettre au point sur l'amour"  
  
" N'y compte pas" répondit-elle en ne pouvant pas chasser de son esprit ce qu'il vanait de se passé il y a à peine quelques minutes.  
  
" Bien, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Draco que c'est l'heure de manger, chérie?"  
  
" D'accord maman. Nous descendons dans une minute."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Quand ils eurent presque finit de manger, Mme Granger se décida à briser le silence.  
  
" Bon vous ne devez pas vous voir avant le mariage vous deux, sa porte malheur."  
  
" D'accord" répondirent-ils à l'unisson  
  
Hermione regarda Draco. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparler depuis le baiser. ' Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme si le mariage allait duré éternellement' pensa-t-elle  
  
Draco se leva et remercier Mme Granger pour le souper.  
  
" Bonne nuit alors." dit-il à Mme Granger " Bonne nuit Hermione" dit-il doucement  
  
" Bonne nuit Draco" dit-elle en souriant doucement  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
OUaiss, prochain chapitreee, le mariaggeeeeee. * Les yeux en forme de coeur* C'est si romantiquueeeeeee. Ils ont l'air de s'aimer mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. * Mine déçu* Ils sont tropp mignonn ensemblleee * Petitt soupirr*  
  
Merciiiii pourr less reviewwsss * Grand sourire*.  
  
Zmija: loll mercii merciiii, que je suis méchantee * Petitt rire sadique* lol je fais mon possible pour mettre mes mise à jourr :-))  
  
Mimi Granger: Merciii, et pour répondre à ta question, non pour l'instant ils ne savent pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon le bébé  
  
gperdulammoire: Merciii  
  
Karry: Merciii, lol moi sii j'aime beaucoup cet ficcc * petit sourire*  
  
Patty: Mais avec plaisiirrr lolll, la voillaa la suiteee :-)  
  
Fumseck: loll j'en suis désolé, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu parce que moi ouii :-))  
  
Shiefa Li: D'accoorddd la suitee la voilaa  
  
(^-~): Non non je ne prend pas trop mon temps. Je met vraiment de l'effort la-dessus :-)) cette fic me tient a coeur  
  
frite12: loll ouais j'ai vu ou je m'arrete :-)) mais regardeeee, c'est la suitee ;-) j'espère que tu l'as aiméééé  
  
Kaorulabelle: merciii et je fais mon possible pour faire viteee :-))  
  
Hermionejolie: Merciiii :-)))  
  
Voldarchie: Ahhhh, la plupart doivent s'en douter déjà de ce qui va se passé, c'est si romantiqueee * yeux en coeurr* loll merciii de ta reviewww  
  
Miya Black: D'acoordd, je te la donnee la suiteeeee, j'espère que tu l'as apprécierrr :-)  
  
andréanne malefoy: merciiii, et voillaa la suitee, j'espère qu'elle t'as pluuu :-))  
  
Encooreee unee foisss, un gross merciii a tous les revieweurrrsss :-))) J'vous aimess fort forttt  
  
Grossss bisouussss, Myaaa 


	13. Le jour du mariage

THE POWER OF A VIRGIN  
  
Saleyy a touusss!!! Voillaa un de mes chapitre préféré :-)) Le mariaggee!!! Alors bonne lectureee a touussss et merciii pour les reviewsss :-))  
  
Chapitre12 Le jour du mariage  
  
Hermione avait eu une longue conversation avec sa mère ce soir-là. Elle avait plus conscience de ce qu'avait vraiment fait Draco. Il ne lui avait pas juste sauvé la vie, il s'était sacrifier. Et elle comprit que cela devait être vraiment dure pour lui. Mme Granger demanda si il y avait une chance que sa marche entre eux.  
  
" Non, aucune chance maman. Nous serons jamais ensemble. On est toujours en train de s'insulter lui et moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas de la haine maintenant, mais sa ne seras jamais de l'amour. C'est une chose dont je suis sûre."  
  
" Tu sais que nous allons toujours être là pour toi, pour te soutenir ma chérie" lui dit Mme Granger en sentant la douleur de sa fille  
  
" Ouais je sais." dit Hermione en prenant la main de sa mère." Maman, si je n'aimais pas mon enfant? Après tout, c'est l'enfant de mon ennemi aussi."  
  
" Une mère aime toujours son enfant peut importe de qui il est."  
  
" Et en ce qui concerne Malfoy?" demanda-t-elle  
  
" Tu l'appeles par son nom de famille?" demanda Mme Granger en jetatn un regard interrogateur sur sa fille  
  
" Euhh...oui, la plupart du temps on s'appele par nos nom de famille, mais parfois non."  
  
" Il t'a appelé Hermione ce soir"  
  
" Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille de confusion" dit Hermione en souriant  
  
Mme Granger sourit au commentaire de sa fille.  
  
" Chérie, Draco ou Malfoy..." dit-elle en souriant" Et bien il t'épouse pour le bébé et il l'aimera c'est sûr"  
  
" Je ne peux pas imaginer Malfoy aimer quelqu'un."  
  
" On est tous capable d'aimer. Même quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'est pas si mauvais. Il est poli. Et il a de très jolies dents"  
  
" De jolies dents ne fais pas tout tu sais. Ce n'est sûrement pas comme sa que toi et papa vous avez décidé de vous mariez."lui dit Hermione en riant  
  
" Bien sûr que non, chérie. Maintenant tu devrais dormir. Ta robe est absolument ravisante sur toi et je suis sûre qu'il le pensera aussi."  
  
" Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment qu'il le pense ou pas. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée de dormir. "  
  
Elle se leva et étreigna sa mère.  
  
" Bonne nuit chérie. Es-ce que je t'envoie ton père lorsqu'il va arrivé? Il va chercher le tuxedo de Draco avant de rentrer. "  
  
" Oui s'il te plait, il m'a beaucoup manqué" lui dit Hermione le regard triste" Et à propos, comment t'as fait pour avoir un tuxedo pour Malfoy? Tu ne sais même pas sa grandeur"  
  
" Oh ta père a dit qu'il était de la même taille que ton cousin Mark. " répondit Mme Granger  
  
" Ouais, il observe bien papa." dit Hermione impressionné" Alors bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime"  
  
" Je t'aime aussi chérie" lui dit sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front  
  
Elle se leva et alla partir, mais se retourna lentement.  
  
" Et chérie sa serait bien que tu te souviennes de son prénom parce que si tu dit, Malfoy passe moi les pomme de terre, au diner de noce, sa va être un peu étrange"rajouta-t-elle en souriant  
  
Hermione alla prendre une douche rapide et alla se coucher. Elle entendit Draco marcher dans sa chambre. ' Il doit être fâché de ce qui s'est passé tantôt. Et pourquoi il m'a embrassé? Je sais que je l'ai moi aussi embrassé, je dois l'avouer. Je me demande ce que sa va faire d'être marié"  
  
Draco faisait presque des marques sur le tapis à force de marché en rond autour du tapis. Il essayait de se calmer. Ilaurait aimé lui parler. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
" Entré" dit-il  
  
M.Granger entra dans la pièce.  
  
" M.Granger" dit-il avec étonnement  
  
" Salut Draco, je voulais juste t'apporter ton tuxedo pour demain. C'est celui de mon neveu Mark" lui dit-il en lui donnant un smoking noir et une chemise blanche.  
  
" Merci M.Granger. Désolé d'avoir créé des ennuis avec tous sa. J'aurais pu prendre des vêtements propres à moi."  
  
" Sa ne m'a pas ennuyé du tout. C'est le moindre que je pouvais faire. Après ce que tu as fait pour notre fille. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi" lui dit M.Granger de sa voix profonde  
  
" Bien c'est sur que ce n'est pas facile. Mais c'est mon enfant aussi. " dit Draco et il crut bon rajouter" Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme moi, donc tous ce qu'on peut faire c'est amélioré la situation. "  
  
" Oui, nous espérons tous que toi et elle vous puissiez vous entendre, du moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Et nous ne demandons pas plus de ta part, donc tu peux continuer ta vie."  
  
" Je ne renoncerai pas à mon enfant M.Granger. Je veux aider financièrement. L'enfant sera le succeseur de la fortune des Malfoy et je veux qu'il soit très bien. " dit Draco, un regard sérieux  
  
" C'est très bien sa Draco. Mais je veux juste m'assurer que vous puissiez divorcé pour que tu sois libre après la naissance du bébé."  
  
" Je suis conscient de sa, M.Granger. J'apprécie ce que vous ditez. " lui dit Draco bien qu'il soit vraiment reconnaisant pour sa, il ne croit pas que sa serait bon pour lui de divorcé, selon la tradition de la famille.  
  
" C'était agréable de parler avec toi Draco, tu est un jeune homme très intelligent. Je vous verrai demain matin" lui dit-il en partant vers la porte " Ah et tu peux m'appeler Gérald."  
  
Draco inclana la tête.  
  
" D'accord, Monsieur."  
  
Hermione était déjà endormit lorsque son père entra dans sa chambre. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
" Je t'aime ma petite fille" lui dit-il puis il fit demi-tour et partit  
  
Elisabeth et Gérald Granger reçurent de la visite un peu plus tard dans la soirée. C'était McGonagall. Ils parlèrent durant deux heures. Du mariage et de ce qu'il allait ce passé pour la petite famille.  
  
" Mais Draco est intelligent, il sait que c'est nécessaire. Et je pense que sa peut mettre au point cette situation." leur dit McGonagall avant de partir  
  
" Nous l'espérons Professeur" lui dit M. et Mme Granger  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Draco se réveilla à 7h00. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui embarrassé. ' Où es-ce que je suis?? Ah oui....c'est vrai. Chez Granger!' Il se leva du lit et marcha vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta pour voir si elle était dans la salle de bain. Apparemment non, elle n'y était pas. Après avoir prit une douche, il se mit de l'eau de cologne. Il décida d'attendre avant de mettre son tuxedo. Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit une chaise et s'assit devant la fenêtre. Quelqu'un vint cogné à la porte. C'était le jeune frère d'Hermione, Benjamin.  
  
" Salut" lui dit-il  
  
" Salut" répondit Draco en lui adressant un sourire  
  
" Ma maman dit que tu peux descendre pour venir prendre ton petit déjeuner." lui dit Benjamin  
  
" Ok" répondit-il rapidement et se leva pour suivre le petit garçon  
  
Mme Granger lui avait préparé un déjeuner solide. Elle lui avait dit qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Il mangea donc silencieusement avec Ben. M.Granger entra dans la cuisine et lui dit d'aller chercher ses choses car il allait aller à l'hôtel de McGonagall. Sa mère et sa grand-mère était là aussi.  
  
Draco n'avait jamais été dans une voiture moldu auparavent et observait avec attention le fonctionnement de la voiture. ' Je n'aurais jamais cru que les moldu était capable de construire de pareille chose' Il savait qu'Hermione était intelligente, mais elle était une sorcière. M.Granger le laissa à l'hôtel et lui donna quelques instructions.  
  
À la maison, Hermione était couché dans la baignoire. Après avoir été 30 minute dans son bain, elle retourna dans sa chambre, là où sa mère et sa tante l'attendait.  
  
" Oh chérie, je suis si heureuse de te voir." lui dit sa tante Maggie en l'embrassant sur les deux joues" Tu as grandi si vite." rajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux  
  
Hermione s'assit sur la chaise et sa mère et sa soeur allait la préparé pour son mariage. La mère d'Hermione lui amena quelque chose à manger et durant qu'elle mangeait sa tante fixait ses cheveux. Elle lui avait même acheter des perles pour décoré. Il ne fallait pas le caché, son oncle et sa tante était riche.  
  
Ses cheveux étaient enfin coiffé. Ses cheveux était remonter en un très beau chignon et quelques mèches frisés tombait sur son visage. Ensuite sa tante la maquilla. Mais très légèrement. Elle mit un eye-liner brun, un ombre à paupière doré, du fard à joue et un gloss de coloré naturel.  
  
" Tu est absolument magnifique ma chérie" lui dit sa tante Maggie  
  
" Vraiment très belle" ajouta sa mère  
  
" Merci" répondit Hermione, mais elle ne se sentait pas belle. Elle se sentait triste  
  
" Il est vraiment chanceux ce Draco Malfoy" lui dit sa tante  
  
" Je doute qu'il soit d'accord avec toi" lui dit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise et cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui venaient.  
  
" Bien sûr qu'il sera d'accord avec moi chérie, sinon il est aveugle. " lui dit sa tante en mettant sa main sur son épaule" Je crois qu'on devrais faire ta manicure. Tes ongles en ont grandement besoin"  
  
" Oh...je pourrait le faire avec un sort. Je l'ai déjà essayé avant." lui dit Hermione  
  
Sa tante et sa mère levèrent un sourcil. Elles venaient d'oublier qu'elle était sorcière. Hermione prit sa baguette et murmura le sortillège pour avoir de beaux ongles.  
  
"Ohh...." dirent les deux femmes empressionné " Tu penses que tu pourrais nous faire une manicure française à nous aussi?" demanda sa mère  
  
" Bien sûr" leur dit-elle en souriant  
  
Elle leur firent leur manicure d'un coup de baguette. Ensuite, Hermione se leva pour allé se changé. Elle prit sa robe et la regarda. Elle l'avait déjà essayer la veille mais maintenant à la lumière du jour, elle était encore plus belle. C'était une robe classique, simple, faite de soie. Sur la poitrine, il y avait des perles comme celles dans ces cheveux. Les perles formaient une rose. Ce n'était pas facile a remarqué, on devait vraiment savoir que c'était sa. La robe était serré sur elle et lui allait parfaitement.  
  
" Cela semble parfait sur toi. Les filles envierait autant la robe que le corp à l'intérieur. Et ton visage est tout simplement adorable."  
  
" Tu es très gentille de dire sa, mais je suis normal." lui dit Hermione  
  
" Non chérie, tu est spéciale." lui dit sa mère en sèchant une larme  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Draco s'était rendu dans la chambre d'hôtel de sa mère. Elle et sa grand- mère semblaient sérieuses, mais lorsque le jeune homme apparut avec son tuxedo, elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
" Tu es très beau, Draco. Tu aurais dû être avec une sang pure. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien a faire." lui dit Narcissa  
  
" Ce n'est pas de ma faute ça!" gronda-t-il  
  
" Je sais Draco. Je sais. Ohh et à propos, je suis sûre que Mme Granger serait beaucoup mieux si elle ne pleurait pas autant. "  
  
" Elle peut être correct quand elle veut. " lui dit Draco avec un petit sourire  
  
" Bien, alors on y va?" demanda Narcissa  
  
" Oui " répondit sa grand-mère  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Hermione était dans une pièce derrière l'église avec son père. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.  
  
" Relax Mione, tout ira bien, je te le promet" lui dit-il calmement  
  
" Berk...." fut la seul chose qu'elle trouva à dire.  
  
Elle se sentit nauséeuse.  
  
Draco était avec Rogue. Il suait et était terriblement nerveux. Il se sentait inconfortable. Il avait parlé au prêtre qui lui avait donné les instructions de ce qu'il allait se passer.  
  
Rogue avait les anneaux à l'intérieur de sa poche. C'était Mme Granger qui les avait acheter. Elle ne savait pas la grandeur de Draco, donc elle a prit une grande anneaux.  
  
La musique commença à jouer dans l'église et les deux portes s'ouvrirent. Hermione et son père apparurent. Tous deux s'avançaient tranquillement vers Draco. Tous les gens qui se trouvait là s'étais tourné pour voir la jeune mariée. Draco aussi se retourna vers elle. Son coeur battait encore plus vite. ' Elle est vraiment belle. Je savait qu'elle était...mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi magnifique'  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent près de Draco, M.Granger étreigna sa fille.  
  
" Tu es la plus belle mariée du monde chérie" lui dit-il doucement avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de sa femme.  
  
Draco et Hermione se regardèrent avant de se tourné vers le prêtre. Il commença à dire son discours. Et enfin, il arriva à la partit que Draco et elle avait pratiqué.  
  
" Draco Malfoy voulez-vous prendre comme épouse Hermione Granger ici présente, de la respecter et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"  
  
" O....je le veux" dit-il d'une voix claire  
  
" Et vous Hermione Granger, voulez-vous Draco Malfoy ici présent comme légitime époux, de le respecter et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"  
  
" Je le veux" dit-elle tranquillement mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende  
  
Rogue donna les anneaux. Draco regarda Hermione dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui mit l'anneaux. Et Hermione cessa presque de respiré lorsqu'elle lui mit son anneaux. Le prêtre sourit.  
  
" Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée."  
  
" Ohh....dieu" dit McGonagall en chassant une larme sur sa joue  
  
Narcissa Malfoy et sa mère regardèrent les deux jeunes adolescents. Elles étaient toutes les deux très étonné. Elles n'avaient jamais été à un mariage moldu.  
  
Draco souleva le menton d'Hermione et se rapprocha d'elle. POur Hermione, le temps venait de s'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Draco toucher les siennes. Le baiser n'était ni trop court, ni trop long. C'était parfait. Draco se retira brusquement et regarda Hermione tout en lui touchant le menton. Il chuchota:  
  
" Je me sentait vraiment faible et très nerveux"  
  
" Moi aussii" lui dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers les invités et marchèrent vers l'extérieur. Ceux qui les regardaient avec attention pouvaient remarqué que tous les deux avaient les jointures blanche. Ils serraient les mains de l'autre avec nervosité.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Que c'est romantiqueeee!!! Un magnifiqueee petittt mariaaggeeeee :-)) J'espère que vouss l'avez aimmééééé :-))) Merciiii beaucoup à tous ceuxx qui ont revieweerrrr :-))  
  
Miya Black: Ouii c'est vraiii sont vraimentt chouu tous less deuxxx :-))  
  
Stefie: Ouiii, quand es-ce que enfinnn ils vontt découvriirrr qu'ilss s'aimennttt? Ahhh unee titee surpriseeee :-))  
  
Draco's fan forever: Lolll j'espère que le chapitre t'aaaa pluu comme tu l'avait préciserrrr :-))  
  
Blou: Merciii beaucoupppp * Sourire fière*  
  
gperduelammoire: loll en fait moi je traduiss la ficcc :-)) Je fais du bon boulot tu trouves pass?? loll ;-))  
  
Hermione99: Ouiii vivemmennttt le mariaagggeeee, j'espèree qu'il t'a pluuu cee chapitreeee :-))  
  
Frite12: Ouiii c'est vraimmennttt troppp chouuuu :-))) J'espère que ceee chapitree t'asss pluuu :-)) ouais j'avouee que j'aimais biennn ce passagee aussiiii :-))  
  
andréanne malefoy: Ouaissss ce chapitree je le croiss superrrr!!! En fin j'espèreee :-)))  
  
Leacmoa: Merciii beaucoupppp :-)))  
  
andreanne Malefoy: Oui oui loll la voillaa la suiteeeeeeee  
  
Liza Black: Mercii et j'esperee que mon tit chapitre du mariage t'a plu :-)  
  
Amy Evans: Je te remercieee, mon plus gros soucie était de savoir si ma traduction était biennn mais la je suis heureuusee de savoir que je traduit assez biennn :-)) merciiiii  
  
Dready: miciiiii :-))  
  
Kat: Mercii de ta reviewwwwwww et j'espere que ce chapitre t'a pluuu :-) 


End file.
